Foolish Love
by Foreveryoung161
Summary: Rose Hathaway is just starting her senior year with a major grounding. She's pretty convinced her life sucks until her new history teacher Dimitri Belikov walks in. When Rose and Dimitri start to develop feelings for each other, can they really be together? Or will her father ruin everything they've worked so hard to build? What about Tasha?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, Mason is here!" my mom called up the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming!" I called back, grabbing my bad and looking at myself one more time in the mirror one before I headed down to greet my friend. When I saw my red headed freckled friend standing at the bottom of the stairs, I smiled. "Hey, Mase." When he turned and looked at me his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in my black knee high dress that hugged my body in all the right places. I smirked. "God Mase close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies.

"You look incredible." he breathed, moving forward to kiss my cheek.

"Aw baby, you're making me blush." I smirked, tossing my long brown waves over my shoulder and batting my eye lashes that made my brown eyes stand out. "You don't look so bad yourself big boy." Mason and I could joke around like this cause we were best friends. We'd been best friends since middle school when I was running on the track and wasn't paying attention when I slammed right into him, sending both of us falling to the ground. I yelled at him to watch where he was going and when I got up to walk away dramatically, he smacked my ass. I was pissed. In fact, I turned right back around and punched him in the face. Thus, our friendship was born.

"Do you have everything you need?" my mom Janine asked, reaching for my bag to make sure I had everything. "Money, cell phone? And Mason is dropping you off right?"

"Yes mother, I have everything I need and Mason is dropping me off." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Mason's hand and jerked him to the door. "Bye mom, Don't wait up!" I yelled as I ran to the car.

"Home by eleven!" She yelled, pointing her finger at me. "Or you know what happens.

I groaned and jumped into the passenger seat. When Mason got into the car and started to drive, I leaned forward and switched the station to rock and turned it all the way up, making the car shake. Mason reached over and turned the volume down. "Hey!" I turned in the seat and have him my signature glare.

"You're gonna make us go deaf." he stated matter of factly staring straight ahead at the road.

"Well at least you'll go deaf knowing you were listening to the greatest song ever."

"Unlikely." when I didn't say anything, he turned to look at me and laughed when he saw my glare. "Sorry Rosie. I just love hearing your voice too much to give up my hearing for a shitty rock song.

"Fine." I huffed, leaning back in the seat and crossing my arms. We rode in comfortable silence for the next fifteen minutes when we finally arrived at the club. We parked the car and headed towards the entrance to find our friends. Right when we spotted them, my best friend Lissa's green eyes widened as shee. e squealed and threw her arms around me, her long blonde hair getting in my eyes. "God Liss cut your hair" I laughed and pulled away.

"What, no hug for me?" I turned to see Lissa's boyfriend Christian Ozera smirking at me with his stunning blue eyes shining.

"No offence Sparky, but I'd rather stick needles in my eyes. Then I wouldn't have to look at you." I shot at him, using my famous Rose Hathaway attitude.

"Such a charmer your best friend is babe." He said grabbing Lissa's waste and pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"Not tonight you two. I actually want to have fun." she whined, her pink lips turning into a pout. "Rose where did you tell your mom you were gonna be tonight? There's no way she'd let you come here even it's a club for teens. Remember what happened last time?" she said, eying me suspiciously.

I just shrugged and played with my phone. "Told her we were going to your cousin Amanda's wedding."

"I don't have a cousin Amanda." She frowned.

"I know." I grinned widely. She mumbled something about me being too much of a rebel and turned to talk to Christian. Twenty minutes later we went in the club, and got a booth in the corner where the music wasn't so loud so we could talk while we waited for the rest of our friends. Pretty soon Jill, Sydney, Eddie, and Adrian all joined our table.

"Hey there little bear" Adrian purred in my ear as he slid in next to me, his emerald green eyes full of mischief. I scoffed at the nickname. I hated it. It made me feel like a child. But I guess it does fit me. He gave it to me because of my short temper, and apparently I could hit like a man.

"Get out of my bubble man whore. I'm sure there are plenty of other sluts here who would just love to catch your STDs." I said pushing him out of my space.

He leaned closer wrapped his arm around my shloulder. and whispered "But I only want you." He whispered seductively. I gagged and crawled under the table to get out of his grasp. I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone coming?"

"Me." Mia Rinaldi said, her blonde ringlets bouncing and as she scooted out of the booth. When we got to the bar we ordered some virgin strawberry dacquries. When they arrived at our table, we all grabbed one.

"Anyone wanna make it not so virgin?" Adrian said, reaching in his coat pocket and grabbing a flask. We all raised our hands and he poured some into our drinks, looking around and making sure no one was looking.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. I vaguely remembered dancing with some dude named whose name I think was Jesse. Doesn't matter. He was hot. I got home around one, and walked into the dark house trying to close the door as quietly as possible. Just when I thought I had a victory, and reached the stairs, the living room light flicked on. "Shit." I muttered under my breath, turning to faced the wrath.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," she said in a dead calm voice, although the anger was like fire in her eyes. "do you have any idea what time it is?" she hissed standing up and stepping towards me, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Lets be calm, and remember all the good things I've done the past couple months." I said putting my hands up and stepping back.

"Not only are you home two hours past curfew, I can smell alcohol on your breath. I'm not gonna fight, so here's how this is gonna go. You're grounded for a month, and when school starts in two days you are to go straight there ands straight back. Am I understood?" She had such venom in her voice I was stunned speechless. She had never been this angry before. I just nodded, and with that, she turned off the lamp and stormed past me up the stairs. _Well_, I thought, _this should be fun._

Two days later Eddie, Christian, Lissa and I were sitting in our first period history class. The room was insanely loud. I was talking animatedly about how unfair my grounding was and mostly everybody else was talking about who the new teacher was gonna be. Our old one, Stan Alto, had to stop teaching. He was fixing his roof when his dog apparently knocked down the ladder. It always made me laugh to picture it. The man was truly an asshole and deserved every bit of it. I was just to plan of getting ungrounded when the room went dead silent. I stopped taking and turned in my seat to see what everyone went so quiet for. There, at the front of the room, was our new teacher. His back was turned so I couldn't see much, but from behind I could tell he easily 6'7", with his shoulder length brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Through his blue button up shirt I could see the dude had some serious muscles. I was praying that he'd be as gorgeous in the front as he was in the back, when he turned around and my jaw dropped. He was beautiful. He had a perfect face with high cheekbones and chocolate brown eyes with just the right amount of stubble.

"Hello class, I am Dimitri Belikov, your new history teacher. I know we don't know one another so I thought we'd just take today to get acquainted." Oh god. He had a Russian accent. Just as I was about to melt, our eyes locked. His eyes widened a little bit, then he looked away all too soon. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) so here is chapter two in Dimitri's POV. I'm going to try to update this story a couple times a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**DPOV**

I awoke with a start to my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I rolled over to turn it off and the nerves instantly hit me when I remembered what today was. Today I would be starting my first teaching job as a teacher at St. Vladimir's High School. I was still living in Russia over the summer looking for a job in America when this one opened up. The old teacher apparently fell off his ladder while fixing his roof. Poor guy.

There were so many things I was worried about. Like for example, what if my students and co-workers didn't like me? What if my students couldn't understand me? My accent wasn't too heavy but got progressively worse when I got nervous or excited. To help calm my nerves I went to take a quick hot shower. When I was finished I stood in front of my closet deciding what to wear. I decided I'd wear a simple yet professional blue button up, dark jeans, and pulled my shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I went to my living room and grabbed my things and went out to my car.

My apartment was only a few blocks from the school so it didn't take long to get there. I pulled my car into a parking space in the teacher lot and took a deep breath before I walked up the stone stairs to the entrance. When I got inside I looked around and saw there were no students in the halls. Great. I was late. What a great way to start the year. I hurried to my classroom and opened the door. I kept my back turned to the students as I walked to my desk to put my things down. The once loud room instantly silenced, leaving one girl talking about a plan to get ungrounded. As soon as her peers got silent, she did too. I knew at that point that all eyes were on me. I took the time to write my name on the chalkboard with a shaking hand. I took a few more deep breaths and repeated reassuring words in my head before I turned around to face the kids.

"Hello class. I'm Dimitri Belikov, your new history teacher. I know we don't know one another so I thought I'd take this time to get acquainted." I said, my eyes scanning the room at the sea of new faces. When I got to the other end of the room, my eyes widened when I locked eyes with a girl. She wasn't just any girl, she was easily the most beautiful I've ever seen. Her brown eyes were eyes you could just melt into, her long brown waves cascading down her shoulders. Her jaw was opened slightly, her eyes wide. I looked away quickly, hoping she didn't notice, and continued to talk. "Okay, we're going to go around the room and I want you to state your name, and two facts about yourself. I'll go first. I'm Dimitri Belikov, I'm from Russia, and I love the outdoors. Okay. Next." I gestured to a boy up front. When it came the beautiful girls turn, I nearly chocked by what she said.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, I love chocolate donuts, and I especially love Russians." She said seductively with a man eater smile on her face while her classmates erupted in laughter. Oh boy.

"Alright," I said clearing my throat. "Next?" the rest of the class went by fast. When the class bell rang, everyone gathered their stuff and made their way to their next class. I was pleased with the results. Everyone seemed to like me and that made me feel excited to continue the year. I went back to my desk and went through the class list for my next period.

"Have you lived in Montana long?" a voice asked. I looked up and my stomach did a flip when I saw Rose standing there with her friends behind her. _Stop it._ I cursed myself. _She's your student._

"Uh, no. Only a few weeks." I stuttered. What the hell was wrong with me? This girl was only 17.

"Well, welcome to Hell, Comrade." she winked and turned towards the door, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her friend, Lissa, elbowed her in the ribs and grabbed her arm to pull her towards the door.

"It's Mr. Beikov to you." I said sternly, raising an eyebrow at the nick name. Comrade? Really?

"Kinky." She said and laughed when the look of pure shock ran across my face. Ohhh this would be an interesting year.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded, pushing her out the door. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Belikov. She was just kidding. Just ignore her. She acts this was with all her teachers. It was very nice to meet you. Have a nice first day." She said sweetly with a grin on her face as she followed the rest of her friends out. I smiled back and turned my attention back towards my papers. The rest of the day passed in a blur and was a success. The students enjoyed me and for that I was grateful. I enjoyed all my classes and knew it was going to be fun to teach them. While I was walking out of the building and passed the choir room, I heard someone singing. Whoever it was had an amazing voice. I opened the door and peeked in and smiled when I saw Rose strumming on a guitar singing "Wicked Game" by Stone Sour. Sitting next to her were Lissa and Christian, and the choir teacher. Ah, yes, Tasha. That was her name. She was very friendly to me earlier today.

When I got home I set my keys and bag on the kitchen table and made a quick dinner. I took my food over to the couch and opened my notebook to make a lesson plan for the next day. My phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a text from my younger sister Vikktoria. I smiled and typed a quick reply. Vika was only a year younger than Rose but insisted that it would be social suicide to go to the same school as a brother who was a teacher. I agreed with her. it would be slightly embarrassing. A few hours later I took a shower and hopped into bed. I had a hard time sleeping because one certain face was plaguing me. I thought about what Lissa said. I sat up and ran a hand through my still damp hair. Ignoring her seemed to be next to impossible when she was all I could think about. I shook my head and laid back down, promising myself that nothing was going to come of this. I only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

**As always tell me what you think! Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :) so in this chapter you're gonna learn a little more about "what happened last time" this update came pretty fast. I've been updating everyday. I swear I had a life before I was introduced to FanFiction. Well, not anymore. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy**

* * *

The day went by quickly and I was in the last period of the day. I hated most of classes, except two. Obviously, I loved history with the Russian God. And the other one was my musical arts class. I loved to sing and play the guitar and my dream was to get a scholorship into Julliard in New York. You had to be pretty damn amazing to get in, and had to have an amazing GPA. I may be the ultimate party animal, but I always had straight A's. Ever since kindergarten. I knew not to mix work and pleasure. The results could cost me everything. I was also on the track team, so that was just more to put into my application. Scholorship applications were due in March so my time to have the perfect application was running low. To apply, you have to have a resume, essay on why you think you belong, full transcript, and a video of you doing your talent. If they liked you, they would call you in for a live audition to study your performance skills. I thought I had a fair chance, and with the help of my teacher Tasha, I knew my audition would be amazing. It also helped that Tasha was Christian's aunt, so I could get lessons outside of school. There weren't too many kids in my class, only me, Lissa, Christian, and a fip ew others. Since Christian had Tasha for an aunt it was no surprise he an amazing pianist. Lissa only took the class because we were in it, although she wasn't bad at singing.

Tasha gave us twenty minutes to prepare something to perform so she could see where our skill was. She saved me for last, which I was grateful for so I had a little more time than the others. I began to play Corey Taylor's "Wicked Game". I've always been a fan of Stone Sour and thought it would be a good song to show my vocal range. For the rest of class she gave me tips on what to do better and I played it at least seven times. She asked me to stay a little after class to work a little more and Lissa and Christian waited for me since they were my ride. When we finished we walked out to the parking lot.

"Rose, you're going to get the scholorship no doubt. You're amazing. They would be crazy not to accept you." Lissa said, eyes shining with excitement.

"Thanks, Liss." I smiled. "I think I've improved a alot since last year. Behind me Christian snorted.

"I've seen better."

"Christian!" Lissa gasped, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled rubbing where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"For saying that to Rose! You know how much this means to her!" Lissa said, pulling away from Christian.

"It's okay Liss. He can't help but be and ass. Without it he's nothing but a pretty face." I said turning to face them.

"Yeah well you don't have a pretty face to back up your bitchiness so where does that leave you?" he said walking ahead of me like he held such power. Big mistake. When heh got right in front of me I stuck my foot under his and he fell flat on his face. I doubled over clutching my stoamch I was laughing so hard.

"Rose! That was uncalled for. Say you're sorry." Lissa scolded, turning her fiery green eyes on me.

"Sorry Sparky. Didn't see you there." I smirked.

"Bitch." he muttered under his breath as Lissa helped him to his feet.

"So how's the grounding coming?" Lissa asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh you know, hell." I said. Just as Lissa opened her mouth to reply my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw my mom was calling. I looked at the clock. Oops. School got out half an hour ago. Mom was preobably livid. "Hi mommy. How are you on this lovely day?" I said cheerfully, hoping she woulnd't freak out. Nope. Not gonna happen.

"Rose! School got out half an hour ago! I told you straight there, straight back." she scolded. I could only imagine her pacing from her anger.

"I'm sorry. Tasha asked me to stay after class to work on my audition and some ass tripped Christian so we're running a little late." I said.

"Get home now. We'll talk when you get home" she said quickly and disconnected. Whatever.

"When I got home mom was talking on the phone with someone. When I walked into the room she turned her back, her voive turning into a whisper and hung up quickly. "What was that about?" I asked,cautiously stepping toward her with my arms crossed.

"Nothing." she said a little too quickly.

"Have you talked to dad at all?" I asked quietly. My father, Abe Mazur, was always away on buisness trips. Also the reason we don't share the last name. Mom decided she didn't want me to have the last name of the man whom I don't really know. Can't say I blame her, although it does make me a little sad we don't know each other better. Mom turned her back, suddnely very interested in dusting the coffee table.

"Yes. That was actually him on the phone when you walked in." said casually, acting as if it was nothing. Well, to me it was. I wanted to know my dad more.

"And?" I asked hoping she'd say that he's coming home.

"And he'll be home this weekend. This time for good. A buisness deal went bad and he decided to come home and get to know his daughter." she said with a faint smile on her face, but worry I coudn't place in her eyes. I couldn't help the excited feeling. Dad was going to be home. Mom snapped me out of my thoughts when she said "Now go do your homework. Dinner's in an hour."

"But-" I protested.

"Now." she said sternly, pointing to the stairs.

"Fine. Dang, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I muttered trudging up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room I closed my door and laid on my bed. I thought about me and Lissa's coversation from the other night._ Remember what happened last time?_ How could I forget? I tried to play it off like it was nothing, but it still made me think about who my father really is. His buisness trips have lasted anywhere from six months to years. The longest I've ever spent with him was a month, if that. I loved my dad and wanted to get to know him, but it made me wonder what his "buisness" trips are about. Especially after last time.

_Flashback_

_I was drunk. Way too drunk. I was leaving the bar, my arm in Aaron's, when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw who was there. There, in all his fancy glory, was my father, and his two buisness partners Mikhail and Amborse beating the crap out of some guy. "Dad?" I asked, letting go of Aaron's arm and walking over to them. "What are you doing?" All their heads snapped up and Abe quickly walked over to me, shock on his face. _

_"Rose! There you are! I was looking for you and this pig wouldn't tell me where you were." he said, eyeing the man closely. _

_"So you beat him up? I didn't think you were that cool." I said._

_"Wait, are you drunk?" he hissed. "I came home and your mother didn't know where you were, so I tracked the GPS on your car to find you. And _this _is what I find?" he said with disgust, looking at my short skirt and high heels. "We're leaving. Now." he said grabbing my arm._

_"Wait! Rose!" Aaron called._

_"Shut up and walk away before I break your nose." Abe said with complete malice. Aaron's face turned from confusion to terror as he ran away. "I'm disappointed in you Rose."_

_End Flashback_

I was too embarrassed to really think about what happened. But the more I though about it, the more confused I got. Oh well, it was probably nothing. My dad was home, and I could reconnect with him. That's all that mattered.

The next day when I was walking to school (I only lived a few blocks away), I heard a car pull up beside me. I stopped walking and turned and when I saw who was behind the steering wheel, my stomach flipped.

"Rose, it's cold and you're not wearing a jacket. Would you like a ride?" Dimirti asked.

"Uh. Y-yeah." I stuttered. Okay. That was weird. I never stuttered. I got in the car and smiled. "Thanks Comrade."

He sighed. "Am I ever going to get you to stop calling me that?"

I grinned. "Probably not. Unless you piss me off. Then I probably will. People I'm mad at don't get any speacial treatment from me."

He chuckled. "I'll have to keep that in mind." I smiled. I sat back and thought about what it would be like to kiss his perfect lips. The close proximity between us was very distracting. I quickly snapped out of it when I heard what was playing on the radio. My face wrinkled in distaste. Dimitri noticed and laughed.

"What?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Well Dimitri, I have to say your taste in music is pretty shitty."

"Rose." he said sternly. "You shouldn't swear. It's unattractive."

"Oh, so you find me attractive?" I said ignoring the butterflies that sprang into my stomach with sarcasm. I nearly died when he blushed. Oh my lord he was so cute. He cleared his throat and parked the car, and that's when I realized we were already at the school. I felt disappointed the car ride was over. I needed to get a hold of myself. having a crush on your teacher was not okay. I mean, there was no way he could like me back. Right? We both walked into the building and when I saw how early we were, I was surpirsed. Mom was in a mood so I wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible before she found some reason to extend my grounding. "Well, thanks for the ride." I said and began to walk away when he spoke.

"Wait." I turned. "You want to come help me set up for my lesson? Since no one's here anyways." he added quickly.

I grinned. " Sure." we walked in comfortable silence to his classroom, and when we open the door, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little." I admitted, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Here." he said taking off his jacket and handing it to me. When our fingers brushed, an electric shock went through our my hand, making me almost drop the jacket. I could tell by the look on his face and how he jerked his hand back he felt it too. We stood there for a few monents looking into each other's eyes when he broke eye contact. "So you want to help me?" he asked, his accent a little thicker than before. We spent the time it took till class started talking about his family and how much of a change it was to move to America. i didn't realize how close we were standing untill the bell broke us out of our little bubble and we sprang apart. I quickly took off his jacket and tried to hand it back, but he wouldn't take it. I looked at him confused.

"Keep it. You'll need it more than I will. It'll be cold today and I'm used to worse than this." he said. I smiled and slipped it back on and went to my seat. For the rest of class I stayed cuddled up in his jacket. When Lissa asked me whose it was I played it off as one of Mason's. Luckily he wasn't there. I would sometimes look up tp see Dimitri already looking at me, a small smile on his face. Once he caught me smelling his jacket, and I turned bright red and looked down at my book. Lord give me strength to make it through this.

* * *

**So now you know what happened last time. What do you think Abe was really doing there? Do you think it's a little sketchy? Awe, Rose and Dimitri's first cute moment :) what do you think will happen? Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the long update! Don't give up on me, I'm still here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**DPOV**

I woke up to the loud buzzing of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned over, slapping my hand on the button to make it stop. I lay in bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Rose. I'd only known her for one day and already I couldn't stop thinking about her. I shook my head and went into bathroom to take a shower. I turned the nozzle to cold, so I could keep my mind of Rose for at least twenty minutes. When I finished I stood in front of my closet deciding what to wear. The weather said it was going to drop dramatically down to forty, so I decided on a black long-sleeve and a jacket. I was used to much worse conditions and didn't need a full coat. As I was driving, I saw a girl walking down the street in a tank top, her arms wrapped around herself. _Rose. _Before I even knew what I was doing, I pulled to the side of the road and rolled my window down.

"Rose, it's cold and you're not wearing a jacket. Would you like a ride?" I asked. _No you idiot! Keep driving!_

She looked shocked and stuttered, "Uh. Y-yeah." she slid into the car, closing the door and smiled. "Thanks Comrade."

I sighed. "Am I ever going to get you to stop calling me that?"

She grinned and my heart warmed. "Probably not. Unless you piss me off. Then I probably will. People I'm mad at don't get any speacial treatment from me."

I chuckled. "I'll have to keep that in mind." She smiled and turned to look out the window, a far away look in her eyes. I peeked at her out of the corner of my eye and looked at her perfectly pink lips, imagining what they would feel like against mine, when her face wrinkled in distaste. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" I asked amused.

"Well Comrade, I have to say your taste in music is pretty shitty."

Now it was my turn to wrinkle my face in distaste. "Rose," I said sternly, "You shouldn't swear. It's unattractive." _Shit! Did I really just say that?_ I thought mentally kicking myself.

"Oh, so you find me attractive?" she smirked. I blushed. Oh my lord. I actually blushed. I was so screwed. I pulled my car into a space and cleared my throat, cutting the engine. We both got out of the car and walked into the building in silence. Rose looked around and stepped away, turning to face me. "Well, thanks for the ride." she said walking away.

"Wait," I called and she turned. "You want to come help me set up for my lesson? Since no one's here anyways." I added quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice the hope in my voice.

She grinned and my heart skipped a beat. God, I loved that smile. " Sure." we walked in comfortable silence to my classroom, and when we open the door, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"A little." she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here." I said gently, taking off my jacket and handing it to her. When I reached out and gave it to her and our fingers brushed, an electric shock went through my fingers and up arm. I jerked my hand back, and knew she felt it too, since she nearly dropped it. We stood there looking into each others eyes, and in that moment I wanted to kiss her. Before I did something stupid, I looked away and walked to my desk.

"So, you want to help me?" I asked, my accent thicker. She nodded and walked over. We spent the next little while talking about my family and how the change was hard on all of us. The bell suddenly rang, breaking us out of our little world, and we sprang apart, not noticing how close we had gotten. She handed me the jacket, and I shook my head stepping away. She looked at me confused and I smiled. ""Keep it. You'll need it more than I will. It'll be cold today and I'm used to worse than this." she nodded and walked to her desk right as the students started filing in.

All class period I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked so cute cuddled up in my jacket. She would look up at me and I'd give her a small smile. I looked over once to see her smelling it, and nearly laughed. She caught me looking and blushed, looking down at her book. She was so cute when she did that. A though suddenly popped into my head. What if she told someone whose jacket she was wearing. No, I thought. She wouldn't do that. I knew that I could trust her. When the bell rang, the students got up and left, Rose hanging behind.

"No, go. I'll catch up. I need to ask him a question." she told Lissa. She turned to me and asked, "when do you want your jacket back?"

"I'll get it later. Don't worry about it." she smiled and nodded, and walked out the door. The next few classes passed quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. I got up and headed to the cafeteria. I spotted Rose, her and Mason shoving food in their mouths their friends cheering them on, obviously having some sort of eating contest. It amazes me how much she could eat for how little she was.

"Dimitri!" someone yelled, making me jump. I turned to see Tasha walking over to me. I smiled.

"Hello Tasha."

"Would you like to eat in my classroom?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." I nodded and grabbed my food. She was very nice. It was nice to know I had a friend. I just wished I could eat with Rose. Lord give me strength to make it through this.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But full of Rose and Dimitri fluff. And uh-oh! Tasha's already moving in. What will come of this? Review and find out :)**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But lots of fluff :) and uh-oh..Tasha's moving in already. What will come of this? Review and find out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This chapter isn't too long and not too short. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

The day went by really fast. I stayed for a while after school to work on my audition, since that's the only place mom will let me stay, and went home. Lissa and Christian had to rush home and go to Christian's parents' anniversary dinner and Mason was home sick, so I had to walk. I couldn't find Dimitri to give his jacket back, so I just decided to give it back tomorrow. I wrapped his jacket around me tighter and smiled at what happened this morning. The electric pulse that went through was hard to ignore, so he must have felt it. Right? I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I walked the rest of the way home lost in thought, smelling the wonderful smell his jacket held, minty aftershave and his cologne. I could get used to it. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway, so she must still be work. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to look. _I'll be home late, don't wait up. _I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Mom was a doctor, so she wasn't really home early a lot of the time. I grabbed a pudding cup out of the fridge and my backpack and went up the stairs to my room. I laid on my bed and pulled out my homework. Halfway through my history I shoved it off the bed and closed my eyes. Dimitri was hot, but his homework assignments were a bitch. I pulled the covers over my head and clapped to turn off the lights. When I first had those installed, I clapped over and over and blew the light. Oops. I was still wearing Dimitri's jacket, and I pulled it up and inhaled his rich scent. I felt that this may be borderline obsessed, but I didn't care.

I woke to the front door slamming shut and angry whispers coming from downstairs. I turned and look at the clock, which read 12:09 AM. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the stairs and listened. "No Abe. I don't want her involved. For all she knows, you're just a business man who sells and buys hotels, and a deal went wrong. I don't want any of this coming up around her." Pause. "Yes. I know that. But she's young. Only seventeen, Abe." she sighed and then continued. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I don't want to wake Rose up." gee mom, thanks for concern when you slammed the front door shut. "Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." she hung up. I heard her hang her keys then footsteps started towards the stairs. I ran as quietly to my room as I could without being heard. I laid back in bed and pretended to be asleep when mom came in to check on me. As soon as she closed the door, I turned to stare at the ceiling. What the hell? I was even more confused on who my father was. What didn't she want me to know? I knew I was going to have to get answers soon enough.

The next morning I woke up early and decided to take a run to clear my head. It always helped. I made it a couple blocks when I saw a familiar car. I smiled. Dimitri lived pretty close to me. I ran past the apartment complex which must have been his and continued to the school. I'd shower and get dressed there. This run was a little tedious since I had my backpack and Dimitri's jacket, but whatever. Exercise is exercise, and lord knows I needed it with all I ate.

I got to school a good hour and half before it started and got ready. I put on some simple dark wash jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and tied my hair in a bun. I always did minimal make-up, unless I was going out. I walked to Dimitri's classroom, excitement flooding through my body. I got to the door and saw the light was on. I opened the door and he looked up, smiling softly. "Rose, it's early. What are you doing here?"

I held his jacket out. "I figured you'd want this back. I couldn't find you after my audition rehearsal so I just figured I'd give it to you today."

"Thanks." he smiled and reached for it. Once again our fingers buzzed with the shock. He looked into my eyes and I blushed.

"So Dimitri," I said turning away and putting my things at my desk. "What's the plan for today?"

He sat at his desk and kept his eyes down. "I was thinking of starting you on your first essay."

I groaned and he looked up. "I hate writing. Can we do something else? Like nap time?"

He chuckled and looked back down at his papers. "No, Rose. Essays are good for you."

"Says who," I muttered. He just smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't call me Comrade for once." he said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry Comrade. I forgot." I grinned. He rolled his eyes and looked down. The bell rang and I sat in my seat. Soon into his instructions of what to do on the essay, I fell asleep. I was dreaming about donuts when something heavy slammed down on my desk. "SHIT!" I screamed, bolting up in my seat. Mason was in hysterics by my desk holding a book, and everyone else was laughing too. Even Dimitri was trying to hold back laughter. "You son of a bitch!" I smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry Rose. I had to." he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Right as I was about to say something, Dimitri spoke. "We're going to start our essays now, if you'd like to participate."

"Nah." I said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I was having a good dream. I think I'll go back to that." I laid my head back down Mason slammed his book back down. "Mason, I'm going to kill you." I hissed.

When the bell rang, I got up and left with Lissa. When I walked by Dimitri smiled at me. I melted inside. When Lissa dropped me off that day, there was a shiny black SUV in the driveway. My stomach filled with butterflies. Lissa slowly turned and looked at me. "Is that-" I nodded. "Good luck babe. Call me tonight if you can." I just nodded again and jumped out of the car, walking slowly to the front door. I opened it slowly and set my bag down by the stairs. I walked into the living room, and there sat my father, in his expensive suit and flashy scarf, salt and pepper hair and deep brown eyes looking down at something. When he heard me he looked up and shoved the papers in his briefcase.

"Rose." he stood up and smiled, coming forward to hug me.

"Dad," I said, hugging him back. "I didn't think you'd be home till this weekend."

He pulled back. "Aren't you excited to see me?"

"Of course I am." I said, a smile coming to my face. I really was, I just wanted to know what they were keeping from me. At that moment, my mom walked in, looking nervous. "Hi mom."

"Hi honey. How was school?" she said eyeing my dad the whole time.

"Average day. Sucked like always."

"That's great dear." she said.

"Uh-"

"So how about we sit and talk about what I've missed?" dad interrupted. We all sat and talked about what had been going on in our lives. Mom got up to set up dinner and dad turned to me. "So, how's school? Grades? Boyfriend?"

"Um, A's as usual, and uh, no boyfriend."

He smiled, his eyes wrinkling. "Good. No boys to have to shoot."

I laughed nervously. "So uh, you're here for good? Because of a bad buisness deal?"

He smile instantly left his face, tone suddnely serious. "It's nothing that needs to be discussed."

I stood up, walking to the stairs. "Okay then."

"Rose wait." he called. I turned. Just don't worry about it, okay? I'm here now, that's all that matters."

That night I was getting ready for bed and heard the door to the room next to mine close. Dad's office. i'd forgotten all about it, no one has ever been in there besides my dad and his buisness partners. I pressed my ear to the door and heard his voice inside. I tried to listen but it came as muffles. "Rose! What are you doing?" I jumped. Goodness that woman was sneaky.

"I uh, uh," she raised her eyebrows. "I thought I heard him say my name. Nope. Guess I was wrong. Kay goodnight." I said and scuttled to my room. They're definitely hiding something. I just needed to find out what.

The next couple of weeks went much the same. Weird conversations between mom and dad that stopped when I walked in, and the occasional hand brush from Dimitri that sent a warm buzz through both our hands. By that time it was nearing mid terms. I was excited for our short two day break for teachers to prepare. I'd be spending it with Lissa since I didn't see her all that much since dad got back. Sparky was pissed, to say the least.

"I just don't get why she gets you." he whined putting an empahsis on the "she".

"Because she obviously loves me more than you." I smirked.

"She doesn't have sex with you." he shot back.

"Christian!" Lissa gasped, turning bright red and smacking his arm. I made gagging sounds and grabbed her arm.

"Okay, we're done here."

"Lissa!" Christian whined. She ran back and gave him a kiss. "Call me okay?" she nodded and ran to catch up with me.

We were walking outside laughing about a picture on instagram about this girl Camille when I ran into something rock hard. "Ow!" I yelled when I landed on my butt. I looked up to see Dimitri, concern in his eyes. Well, this is embarrassing. "Rose, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention are you alright?" he leaned down and helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Okay, then. See you on Monday." he turned and walked towards the teacher's parking lot.

When I turned back to Lissa, her arms were crossed and her eye brows were raised."You have some explaining to do." Oh shit.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'll love you forever :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**RPOV:**

When we walked into Lissa's room after school she shut the door and turned to look at me, her arms crossed. "Sit." I did. "So what's going on between you and our teacher?"

I averted my eyes, looking around the room. "I don't know what you're talking about." I fidgeted with the loose thread on Lissa's comforter.

"Rose. Look at me." I slowly lifted my eyes to look at her, still not in the eyes.

"Nothing, okay? I may have a little crush on him, but that's all." I said, playing with my fingers.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Rose, he's our teacher!"

"Liss, it's not a big deal. It's just a little crush." I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't believe that. Now, tell me everything." she said sitting next to me. Although she was trying to be stern, I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, there's honestly not much to tell. He gave me a ride to school one day," her eyes widened, "and when I was cold, he gave me his jacket. And every time our fingers touch, it's like this electric shock goes through my hand and I don't know." I trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed. I had a crush on my teacher. This was not okay.

"That day you were wearing Mason's jacket, it was Mr. Belikov's, wasn't it?" Lissa said, realization coming onto her features.

I sighed. "Yes."

She squealed. "Oh my gosh, this is crazy! It's like something out of a movie! Oh my gosh, what if he likes you too?" she gushed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm yourself doll face. There's nothing to get excited about. Of course he doesn't like me back." I said a little sadly.

"Well, we'll just have to change that." she said.

"Liss-" I was cut off by her phone ringing.

She held a finger up. "Hey babe. Yeah, yeah hang on." she went out of her room onto her balcony and shut the door. Yeah, she has a balcony. I was rich and had a huge house, but Lissa's was more of a castle. I laid back on her plush comforter and grabbed a fluffy pillow and screamed into it. This sucked. I needed to find a boyfriend and get over this stupid crush.

Sunday night I was in the living room watching tv when I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. I had school in the morning so I decided id go to bed. I got up and shut off the lights and walked to the dining room. I was almost to the stairs when I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Weird. I thought. Everyone should be asleep. "Mom? Dad?" I said cautiously. I walked to the kitchen and lightly pushed the swing door open. It was dark. I pushed it open all the way and made my way around in the dark, my hand gliding along the wall trying to find the light. I heard someone move behind me and froze. "Mom?" I said quietly. Something sharp pressed against my neck, and I could feel the blood being drawn. I hitched a scream when a came over my mouth.

The voice that spoke next is what terrified me. "If you try to move, or scream, I will slit your throat. If you tell anybody what happens tonight I'll kill your family and make you watch." A silent tear slid down my cheek as I listened. "Your father is not a good man Rose." He knew my name? "He has stolen from me, and taken my most important things away from me. And I'm here to make him pay. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go on acting like nothing is wrong. The best thing is the element of surprise. Don't tell anyone I've been here. I'll be watching you very closely." The knife lifted from my throat and I coughed, dropping to my hands and knees. The back door opened and shut, and I sprinted to my room and locked the door, sliding down it to the floor. I put my hands in my hair and let the tears fall freely. I sat there for about two minutes, and lifted a hand to my neck. I pulled my fingers down and saw fresh blood. How was I going to explain this? I couldn't just say I fell. Id have to think of something. What the hell is happening? I was just threatened with a knife. What has my father done to make this man so angry? I was going to find out and put a stop to this. But I'd have to lay low if I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I got up and walked to my bathroom to clean up my cut. Thankfully it wasn't deep, so it wouldn't take long to heal. How did this guy even get passed the alarm system? He clearly knew what he was doing. When I was finished cleaning up and tip toed to my dads office and silently pushed the door open, freezing when it creaked. I waited a few moments to listen for any sounds and continued. I closed the door behind me and turned on the flashlight on my phone. I looked around the room, looking for anything I could use.

I walked to the desk and looked through the papers lying on top. There were a bunch of bills and receipts. Nothing too out of the ordinary. I opened each of the drawers, finding nothing. When I tried the long middle drawer on the top it wouldn't budge. I pulled again. I sighed. It was locked. I shifted through the papers again when I noticed the same name on all the papers. Victor Dashkov. I frowned, and lifted them up to the light. I knew that name. He was one of my dads biggest partnering companies. I heard a door down the hall open and footsteps start walking towards me. I put the papers down and turned off the flashlight, hiding behind the curtain. The door opened, and I could see my fathers figure through the thin fabric. He looked around, them closed the door. I heard his footsteps head back to his room and the door closed. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I breathed out. I ran back to my room as quietly as possible and jumped into bed. I pushed my fingers up my cut where I wrapped a tissue and taped it. I'd have to wear a scarf tomorrow so no one saw it. I didn't sleep at all that night.

When my alarm clock went off at 7:00 I nearly jumped out of my skin. I got up and looked for my scarves. I pulled out a black infinity scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I finished getting ready and went out the door. Last night made me intensely jumpy. Every time I heard a dog bark or car, I jumped. I just prayed this wouldn't happen again. When I got to school it was still early enough no one was there yet. I walked to my locker and opened it. I looked at my phone and saw it was only 7:45. Wow. I got ready faster than I thought. I looked in the mirror in my locker and groaned. I had dark purple rings under my eyes and my eyes were puffy from crying last night. I put my books and my backpack in it and was about to shut the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and almost screamed when I saw it was only Dimitri.

"Rose? Are you okay?" He asked with concern. I couldn't speak. "Let's go to my classroom. Come on." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to his room. "What's going on?" He asked when we sat down.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. Although my voice gave it away.

"Rose, you're not fine. I can tell something's wrong. Please," he say forward and grabbed my hands in his, "you can tell me. You can trust me with anything."  
I looked down. "I know. And I do. But I can't tell you this. Please understand." I begged.

He sighed and I looked up. "Okay. But if this continues will you tell me?"

I gave him a small smile. "Sure, Comrade."

He smile back and got up to plan his lesson. I put my head down and could feel myself drifting off. I sat up and looked around groggily when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Rose, class is over." I bolted up. I slept through class?

"Shit. I'm gonna be late." I started to run when he grabbed my wrist.

"I called your parents and told them you need to go home because you're ill. Your father will be here soon to get you." I stared at him shocked.

"Wow. Thanks. That's very nice of you."

He smiled. "No problem." I turned to walk out the door when I knocked a book off the desk next to me. I bent down to get it, forgetting about my cut. Dimitri gasped and I looked up. I covered my neck with my hand when I noticed he was staring at it. "Rose. What happened to your neck?"

"Uh uh n-nothing. M-my cat scratched me." I looked away an tried to run out the door when he caught me by the wrist.

"Rose don't like to me." He said sternly.

"Dimitri I'm fine. It's nothing. Okay?" I said, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Okay." He said, though he didn't look like he believed me. I turned the knob and was about to leave when he spoke again. "Wait, Rose." I turned. "Let me see your phone.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just let me see it." I gave it to him and he started typing. "Here's my number if you need someone to talk to." I looked at him stunned, as he smiled and held my phone out.  
I took it. "Um, thanks." I smiled

"No problem." He smiled and turned away. I walked out to my dads car and he grinned when I got in.

"Hey kiddo. How you feelin?"

"Like shit." I said.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "You need to stop swearing so much. It's not attractive on a woman."

I smiled. "So I've been told."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update! Your updates are all so nice. I appreciate them all. Thank you so much! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

When I got home, dad pulled into the driveway and said he and mom had some business to take care of so they'd both be home late. I took this as an opportunity to go back to his office and snoop through the papers I saw on his desk last night. I quickly went up to his office and shut the door. I walked over to his desk, and sat in the plush leather chair. I rifled through the papers, looking for them all with Victor Dashkov's name. Once I found them all, I picked them up and went and grabbed my bag and laptop. I figured since mom and dad were out of the house, I thought I'd go the library, where I could research this man more. I took my jacket back off the hook and started walking. The library was a short distance away, so it didn't take long to get there. When I got to the library I found a table in the back, out of eye sight. I laid out all the papers and pulled out my laptop and pulled up Google. I typed in Victor Dashkov into the search engine and looked through the search results. I clicked on the first one, labeled "Victor Dashkov Hotel Management". A picture of him and his family popped up. I looked through the links, clicking on the one with his bio.

_VICTOR DASHKOV IS THE OWNER OF MANY HOTEL FRANCHISES ALL OVER THE WORLD. MAINLY CONSISTING OF THOSE IN PARIS, MADRID, AND OTHER VARIOUS PARTS OF EUROPE. HE WAS BORN OCTOBER 22, 1965. HE IS MARRIED TO CELIA DASKOV, WITH TWO CHILDREN, NATALIE AND BEN. VICTOR RESIDES CURRENTLY IN GERMANY, WORKING ON A BUSINESS DEAL_.

I looked for more about this business deal, but couldn't find anything. I looked through the other results, finding nothing. I was about to give up when I read the last one. It was a French website. I didn't understand French, so I copied and pasted it on Google translator. My jaw dropped when I read it.

"_VICTOR DASHKOV, OWNER OF MANY HOTEL FRANCHISES HERE IN PARIS HAS BEEN SAID TO BE CONNECTED TO THE TWO MEN WHO WERE FOUND MURDERED LAST THURSDAY NIGHT. THE MAN WHO WAS ARRESTED CONFESSED TO IT BEING A DRUG DEAL GONE BAD, AND SAID THAT THE EVIL MAN MADE HIM DO IT. HE SAID HE WAS HIRED BY THIS MAN, NEVER HAVING SEEN HIS FACE. WHEN POLICE WENT BACK TO THE CRIME SCENE HIS FINGERPRINTS WERE FOUND. HIS TRIAL IS SET FOR MARCH 31, 2013_". I frowned. The trial was ten months ago.

I searched for the trial, and found the same website. The translator said that he was dismissed. No charges, nothing. How could he be connected to a murder and walk away with nothing? People in my dads work were invincible, including my father. I couldn't help but wonder if my dad was somehow involved. I shook the thought away. Of course he wasn't. My dad was definitely hiding something, but he would never kill someone. I knew that for a fact.

I looked at the time. I still had time to get my homework done. I wrote my essay for history, did my math, and my biology online test. When I was finished, I decided to look through the books for something on Julliard. I found a few I could use, and checked out. I texted Lissa telling her to call me later, and smacked into someone only way out the door. My books and dad's papers went everywhere.

"Shit! Would you watch where you're doing ass hole?" I looked up and froze. "Oh uh, hey Comrade." I bent down to pick up my things to hide my blush. I just called my history teacher an ass hole. It wouldn't be a big deal if I didn't have a huge crush on him.

"You bumped into me, Rose. You shouldn't text and walk. I'm sure your boyfriend can wait." He said, helping me.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend." I said a little too quickly. I blushed again. This man did awful things to me.

He smiled, then looked confused. "Why do you have bills and letters from Victor Dashkov?" He said, holding one.

I ripped it out of his hand. "Uh, project for English. I have to go." I ran out the door, and down the street. I turned and looked at him, to see him staring at me, frowning. I got home and out the papers back on my dads desk in the same order and went to my room. I felt bad about what happened with Dimitri, so I decided to text him.

_Hey Dimitri, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have done that_. I pressed send. I sat waiting, drumming my fingers, waiting for him to reply. My phone buzzed and I nearly fell off my bed.

_Don't worry about it. Are you okay_? I smiled.

_Yes. Just didn't want you to think I'm some pyshco_. We texted all night. About my Julliard dreams, about everything. He was really cool, and we had a lot in common, besides his love for westerns and awful taste in music. I can't believe I'm texting my teacher. This is bad. Really, really bad.

_I better get my beauty sleep. This face needs some rest. Goodnight, Comrade_. My phone beeped.

_You don't need beauty sleep. Goodnight, Rose :)_

I stared at the screen, shocked. Did he just call me beautiful? And use a smiley face? Oh my God. I jumped all over my bed, squealing. I composed my self and laid down, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

At school the next day everyone was talking about the upcoming Christmas dance. When I walks into first period, I caught Dimitri's eye and he smiled at me. I smiled back and Lissa giggled. I turned and shot her a glare telling her to shut the hell up. Mason walked up to me and shuffled his feet.

"Hey Rose, I uh, have a question. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously. Dimitri's head shot up.

"Of course Mase." I smiled. Dimitri looked mad. Weird.

"Dress shopping after school? The dance is three days away, and that barely gives us time! We need to get our hair and nails done, oh and shoes!" She rambled.

"Liss, breathe. Don't hyperventilate. We have plenty of time." I laughed.

"I know, this stuff just stresses me out. You have to look perfect if you're singing at the dance." She said. Dimitri smiled and looked at me.

"Let me stress about that." I gave her a small smile. I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly nervous. I had my song ready, but I would be singing in front of Dimitri if he was chaperoning. What if he hated it?

"So dress shopping tonight?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"Yes. We'll leave after school." I said, dreading what was to come. She squealed and clapped her hands, and say down as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright guys hand your papers up." Dimitri said, walking across the front desk gathering papers. When he got to me, his eyes twinkled, and I forgot how to breathe. His fingers brushed mine, and he bit his lip. I noticed he did that when he got nervous. It made me want to kiss him even more.

After school me and Lissa went to her car and turned on the music loud. Katy Perry's Dark Horse filled the car and we sang loud, sounding awful. We laughed the whole way there. We walked in and out of stores trying on dresses when Lissa stopped. She grabbed my hand and pointed to a dress in the window. My jaw dropped. It was beautiful. It was red and strapless with a sweetheart neckline covered in diamonds, and the bottom fell to the floor in elegant fabric. It was see through, but layered so you couldn't actually see through it.

"You have to try this on. Excuse me, can we get that dress down please?" She politely asked the girl at the register. When she handed it to us we went to the dressing rooms and I put it on. I stepped out and Lissa's eyes got wide.

"What? Is it ugly?" She didn't say anything. "Okay I'm taking this off."  
I said, stomping back to the dressing room.

"No! Rose wait! It doesn't look ugly at all. You look beautiful. I literally couldn't even speak." She said her eyes twinkling.

I looked down. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yes. Buy it now." I bought the dress and some silver six inch heels to match the diamonds on the top. Lissa settled on an emerald green dress that made her eyes stand out, and black heels. We decided to get our nails done on Saturday morning before the dance. I couldn't wait. I wanted Dimitri to see me in this dress. Lissa dropped me off, and I practiced my song for the dance.

A knock on my door made me stop. "Come in." I called

My dad walked in, a little shy. "You sound amazing. Will you show me?" I smiled, and played Pieces by Red. His eyes sparkled and he hugged me. "They have to let you in."

I smiled. "Thanks dad. That means a lot coming from you."

He grabbed my hand and looked down. "Im sorry I haven't been here. But I'm here now and I always will be. Okay? I love you, Rose."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "I love you too dad."

* * *

**Ohhhhh so Victor was connected to a murder? Do you think Abe is to? Next chapter is The dance and will be Rose and Dimitri's point of view. I'm thinking this is a good time for a first kiss. What do you think? Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow FanFictioners :) so I decided not to do a Rose and Dimitri POV, so I'll update with Dimitri's tomorrow. I hope you're all enjoying, and thank you for you reviews. And are you as excited for Christmas as I am?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

"Shut up!" I groaned, rolling over in bed and throwing my alarm clock at the wall. A couple seconds later the door swung open and there stood the red headed beast in all her pissed off glory.

"Rose! That's the third one this month!" she yelled. "One more and you're using your phone. I'd like to see you break that." she slammed the door.

"Morning to you too honey." I grumbled. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. I hadn't slept well the past couple days and my body was stiff. I turned the knob to hot, and let it run till it was scalding. I immediately felt the knots in my back loosen, and then fade completely. I stood there for a good forty-five minutes before I washed my hair and body. I dried off and put on my robe. My eye caught my cut on my neck. I ran my finger over it, remembering what happened. I swallowed and looked away. It was barely red anymore. I wouldn't have to wear a scarf today. Lissa and I were getting our hair and nails done at the most prestigious salon in Montana. I was a three hour drive and charged $200 for a haircut alone, but it was worth it. I needed to dress nice, but I didn't want to dress too nice and draw attention away from myself tomorrow. I decided on a short skirt and wedges with a black blouse. Lissa honked outside and I ran downstairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm sleeping over at Lissa's!" I yelled and ran across our huge lawn and out the gate.

"Dang girl. That skirt makes your butt look amazing." Lissa grinned.

"Oh, I know." I smirked, tossing my hair over my shoulder and buckling my seatbelt.

"We have to pick Christian up." Lissa said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

I scowled. "Ugh, why? Why can't he take his own car?" I whined.

"He snuck out last night and took his car to Adrian's for a small party, got wasted, and got caught." she shook her head.

"What!" I practically screamed.

"I know! I can't believe him." she huffed.

"Why the hell didn't they invite me? I'm way more fun than Fireboy. He's a lightweight and I can go forever." I crossed my arms, pissed.

Lissa smacked me. "That's not the point! Luckily Tasha talked his parents out of grounding him for life. I would've had to go to the dance solo." she shivered.

We pulled up to Christian's house and Lissa honked. Christian walked up to the front window and scowled at me. "Why does the dog get the front?"

"Cause I'm cuter than you." I said in a duh voice.

"You wish slut." he shot back.

"Christian!" Lissa gasped.

"Sorry babe. Did I mention how spectacular you look today?" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and she giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window while Lissa talked Christians ear off about how amazing the dance will be with their mathcing outfits. I instantly felt jealous. Why couldn't I have that? Oh yeah, because the only guy I wanted that with is seven years older than me. I sighed, and hopped out of the car when we got to school.

When I walked up the stairs and was right outside of Dimitri's classroom Adrian wolf-whistled and smacked my butt. I turned around and grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. I'm not a dog, Ivashkov. Although, that is all you know how to attract. And touch my ass agian, and I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever have the joy of touching. Are we understood?" His eyes widened. He just nodded. I gave him my man eater smile. "Good." and walked away, everyone in the hall staring after me wide-eyed. I walked into the classroom to see Dimitri standing there with his arms crossed trying to look angry and not laugh. I smirked. "Enjoy the show?"

He raised his eyebrow. Why couldn't I do that? It frustrated me. "Rose, you didn't need to slam him against a wall and wound his pride. Don't let it happen again." he started walking, but held his hand down low for a high five. I grinned and slapped his hand.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Afterwards Lissa, Mia, Jill, and I all headed to the salon. The whole way there Mia and Lissa jabbered about their boyfriends, and Jill and I talked about her crush. Some guy from another school. The same one I recognized Dimitri saying his sister went to. When we got to the salon, We all got nails that matched our dress. All acryillic, Lissa's green, Jill's pink, Mia's purple, and mine silver to match the diamonds. I got my hair cut a couple inches, and it still went all the way down my back. I'd have to put it up.

Saturday afternoon the boys picked me and Lissa up and went skating for our day date. We went back to Lissa's to get ready. Lissa curled my hair and french braided the sides and put it in a bun and sprayed it with her gllitter hair spray. I curled hers next and left it down. We did Lissa's makeup neutral, and mine smokey eye, with of course a sparkly silver. I went into her bathroom and slipped on my dress. I twirled in the mirror. If I must say, I looked pretty damn good. The open back shaped my frame even more. Lissa knocked on the door and we both gasped. "You look amazing." we both said at the same time. We giggled and ran downstairs, arms linked when Lissa's mom, Rhea told us Mason and Christian were here. Their jaws dropped on que and we both laughed. Rhea took about two hundred pictures by the pool, the tree, outside, by the stairs, about everywhere she could think of. We walked out to the limo Christian and Mase rented and popped open the champagne we found in the back. We were buzzed by the time we got there, which was good if I was going to sing in front of all these people. I didn't have stage fright, just the initial nerves. The gym looked gorgeous. It had pine trees everywhere and sparkling snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Demi Lovato's Heart By Heart was playing and my eyes locked with Dimitri's at the chorus. _Perfect timing. _I thought. His eyes widened and he just stared. I felt myself blush, and snapped back to reality only when Mason grabbed my waist. We danced for about and hour when someone tapped on the mic on the stage.

"Hello everybody. Are you all having a good time?" Kirova spoke. Everyone clapped and cheered. "We would now like to have Miss Rose Hathaway come up to the stage. We have requested Miss Hathaway to sing a song tonight to show off her true talent. Rose, please come up here dear." Everyone cheered, and Lissa elbowed me and pushed me to the stage. My stomache was full of butterflies, but I wasn't going to show nerves. Instead I held my head high and smiled.

"Hey everybody. I hope you like this." I took a deep breath and the band started Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. I locked eyes with Dimitri again and he smiled. And that one smile gave me all the strength to make this the best performance I'd ever done.

_And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Everyone erupted in cheers and I felt like I was on cloud 9. I looked over at Dimitri and he was clapping and whistling with a huge grin on his face, and my friends were yelling and jumping up and down. Even Sparky. Kirova returned back to the mic and spoke once the clapping died down. "Rose definitely has a reccomendation letter for Julliard from me. Good job dear." she said, giving me a genuine smile. Huh. I always thought she was a raging bitch. Nice to know she has a soul. The dance went on and on with dancing and a lot of compliments. I was at the punch bar getting a drink when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Dimitri smiling down at me. My heart fluttered.

"Would you like to go outside and talk?" he asked, and bit his lip.

I smiled. "Sure. Just let me go tell Lissa I'm going to the bathroom." he nodded and I ran to find her. I returned a couple minutes later. "Okay. Lets go." we walked in comfortable silence around the quad. Snow was falling and there were Christmas lights everywhere. It was really beautiful.

"You did amazing tonight Rose." Dimitri said, almost shy.

"Thank you. I was really nervous and didn't know if anyone would like it." I smiled and looked down.

He stopped and pulled me down on a bench. "Everyone loved you. Especially me." he said, and blushed. I looked down, and then tilted my head and looked at him through my long lashes. He gulped. "So um, I was wondering if you might want to tutor my sister Viktoria? It would only be on Tuesdays and it would be at my house. I have no time and she really needs help and you have the best grades and I really think you would get along and-"

"Dimitri! Breathe." I laughed. "Of course I will. That sounds like fun. When do you want me to start?" I asked expectantly.

"The Tuesday school gets back in." he said.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Yes. So perfect." he whispered, and brushed the strand of hair that fell out of my braid out of my face. My cheeks heated and I forgot how to breathe. His fingers left a warm tingle where he touched my face. I looked into his chocolate eyes you could get lost in, and lifted my hand to his.

"Rose! Rose?" a voice called. Shit, Mason. Dimitri got up and walked inside the nearest door right as Mason came around the corner. "There you are! What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I, uh, had to call my mom." I lied.

"Okay. Well lets go back inside and get everyone so we can leave." I nodded and let him take my hand. I fell asleep that night with dreams full of Dimitri. My mind was telling me this was wrong, but my heart knew it was right. I just needed to hurry and find out which one I need to listen to.

* * *

**So I decided it was too early for a first kiss, and a reviewer agreed. But don't worry, it shall come soon enough. Review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised here is DPOV :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

I can't believe I gave her my number. I should have just gone to Kirova or her parents like any other teacher would have. But when I mentioned the cut she looked so scared, and I wanted to be the one to protect her, comfort her. Does that make me a fool? Absolutely. But I couldn't think straight when I was around her. She did things to my mind, I couldn't think of anything but her anymore. I was at my apartment with Vika and Ivan when she texted me a couple nights later. Ivan and I were having a movie night when Viktoria came barging in.

"Vika, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Sonya is being a royal bitch. I swear, those hormones will be the death of me." she said and plopped down on the couch. "Got anything to eat?" I chuckled. She was so much like Rose at times. I pointed to the pizza box on the table and she jumped up and grabbed some. I was deep in thought about the weird encounter with Rose at the library. She was acting so weird, just running off like that. Just then, my phone chimed and I smiled when I saw the name on my screen. _Hey Dimitri, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have done that_. I smiled and typed a relpy.

_Don't worry about it. Are you okay_?

She replied:_Yes. Just didn't want you to think I'm some pyshco_. I laughed out loud and Viktoria and Ivan both looked at me.

"Who are you texting?" Ivan asked, leaning over. I hid my phone.

"No one." I said.

"Do you have a girlfriend we don't know about?" Vika teased.

_I wish. _"No! Gosh you guys. I don't have a girlfriend." I said defensively.

"What about Tasha? Didn't you say she likes you?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, but I don't know. She's beautiful, but not my type." I ran a hand through my hair. "So how are your grades?" I changed the subject.

"You know Dimka, you can't always be picky." Vika chatised. "And my grades aren't the best. It's hard here." She said sadly. I sighed and leaned back.

"You know, there's one of my students that may be able to tutor you. If you want. I think it would be a good idea." I said.

"I dont know. Is she cool?" I chuckled.

"Yes. She's a lot like you." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll try it."she said.

"Great. I'll ask her." I said.

Rose texted again and I put my phone on vibrate. We texted all night about random things. Ivan took Viktoria home around midnight and I got a text from Rose.

_I better get my beauty sleep. This face needs some rest. Goodnight, Comrade_. I snorted. Like she needed beauty sleep.

_You don't need beauty sleep. Goodnight, Rose :). _After I pressed send I stared at the screen shocked. I didn't even think about what I was typing, it just came out. Oh well. Might as well embrace it. Can't go back now.

The next day I was grading tests to hand back to the students first period when I heard something that made my blood boil. "Hey Rose, I uh, have a question. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Mason her asked nervously. My head shot up.

"Of course Mase." she smiled. No. She couldn't go with Mason. I wanted to be the one to take her to these dances, hold her hand, tell her she was beautiful. But I couldn't. And I needed to accept that. I shook the thoughts away and got class started. I loved this class because Rose was in it, but hated it because Rose was in it. She was so distracting without meaning to be. Every little thing she did made my heart flutter, like the way she ran her hand through her long waves, the way she'd smile at me when we made eye contact. I needed to get over her. There's no way we could ever be together.

Friday I was running late and just got to my classroom when I heard something or someone slam agaisnt the lockers. _Please no more fights this month _I silently pleaded. What I saw almost made me laugh, but I had to keep it under control. Rose, in a tiny little skirt, was holding Adrian Ivashkov by his shirt collar against the lockers. "I'm not a dog, Ivashkov. Although, that is all you know how to attract. And touch my ass agian, and I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever have the joy of touching. Are we understood?" His eyes widened and he just nodded."Good." She turned and walked away, her hips swaying with everyone staring after her. If there's anything about Rose Hathaway you need to know it's that she likes to make an entrance, and an exit. She walked into the classroom to see me standing there with my arms crossed trying to look angry and not laugh. She smirked. "Enjoy the show?"

I raised my eyebrows, the humor clearly showing in my eyes. "Rose, you didn't need to slam him against a wall and wound his pride. Don't let it happen again." I turned to walk away but held my hand down for a high five. She grinned and smacked my hand.

Saturday I made sure to dress in my best suit, with a nice red tie. I was standing near the back of the gym watching the students when a certain angel walked in looking like, well, an angel. Whatever the song was that was playing when she walked in described my feelings perfectly for her. I knew I was staring, and when she looked at me, I couldn't look away. She smiled that beautiful smile at me that I loved and blushed. I didn't realize I was drooling until it dripped onto my jacket. That's embarrassing. The night went on with me watching Rose have fun with her friends and wallowing in self pity because I couldn't have her myself. Kirova went up the mic and announced that Rose would singing and I moved over to the stage and got as close as I could. When she began singing I literally melted. She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. She sounded like complete perfection. After a couple of hours I went over to talk to Rose. I figured this was a good opportunity to ask her about tutoring Viktoria. I walked over when she was at the punch table and tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Hey look, we match." she laughed.

I smiled back. "Would you like to go outside and talk?" I asked, biting my lip. I always did that when I got nervous.

She nodded and turned her head, looking around. "Sure. Just let me go tell Lissa I'm going to the bathroom." I nodded and she ran to find her. She returned a couple minutes later. "Okay. Lets go." we walked in comfortable silence around the quad. Snow was falling and there were Christmas lights everywhere. It was really beautiful. I wanted nothing more in that moment that to kiss her.

"You did amazing tonight Rose." I said shyly.

"Thank you. I was really nervous and didn't know if anyone would like it." she smiled and looked down.

I stopped and pulled her down on a bench. "Everyone loved you. Especially me." I said, and sheblushed. She looked down, and then tilted her head and looked at me through my long lashes. My heart started racing. I gulped. "So um, I was wondering if you might want to tutor my sister Viktoria? It would only be on Tuesdays and it would be at my house. I have no time and she really needs help and you have the best grades and I really think you would get along and-"

"Dimitri! Breathe." She laughed. I took a deep breath and looked down, embarrassed. "Of course I will. That sounds like fun. When do you want me to start?" she asked expectantly.

"The Tuesday school gets back in." I said.

"Perfect." She agreed.

"Yes. So perfect." I whispered, and brushed the strand of hair that fell out of her braid out of her face. I felt her cheek heat. She looked so beautiful I forgot how to breathe. My fingers tingled as I touched her face. I looked into her gorgeous eyes and she lifted her hand to mine.

"Rose! Rose?" a voice called. Oh no, I had to get out of her I couldn't be seen with her alne. That would raise suspicion. I got up and walked inside the nearest door right as Mason came around the corner. "There you are! What are you doing out here? It's freezing." I heard his voice trail off as I walked to my car. I was falling for her. And I had a choice to make. Listen to my head, or my heart. And right now, my heart was winning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Did you have a good Christmas? Did Santa bring you what you wanted? I hope so! Since it's Christmas break and I have no life, I'll be updating a lot. Good deal? I thought so. Also, thanks so much for your kind reviews! It makes me want to continue and write more stories when this is over! So here's chapter 10. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**DPOV**

It had been a week since the Christmas Dance and I hadn't talked to Rose since. I figured we both needed some space. I knew I did. These emotions I was feelings weren't right, and I needed to distance myself. Luckily it was Christmas Break so I didn't need to deal with her in class. I decided I'd ignore her over break if she texted me, unless it was an emergency and she needed help, of course. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and the town always had a little festival in the park around the pond downtown. Since me and my family had never experienced an American Christmas, we would be attending. I knew Rose would be there, as the class had been talking about the festival for weeks. I would have to keep my eye out for her, and avoid her, and when she came over to my apartment to tutor Vika, I'd make myself scarce and keep it professional. I wasn't going to fall for my student. It was unexceptable. I busied myself to keep from thinking about Rose. I cleaned my house floor to ceiling and read my western I got in the mail a couple days ago. I looked at the clock. _3:30 pm. _I had a few hours till my family came over at six, so I decided to go for a run and clear my head. I put on some running shorts and shoes and did my warm up stretches. When I was finished I locked my door and walked down the stairs. I was snowing. Good thing I brought my coat.

I always turned right and went to the running park by the school, but never went right. I knew that's where most of the rich people lived, so I never bothered. Today, however, I decided I wanted to take a different route. As I went, the houses got bigger. I rounded a few blocks before I came upon a huge mansion. My jaw dropped as I took it in. It was modern, with trees lining the huge driveway that rounded around a fountain in front of the door, with the most expensive cars I'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a huge golden gate with cameras and a digi-pad lock. The double doors were encrested with a brilliant M. I couldn't help but wonder who lived here. It looked like around back there was a tennis court, basketball court, and pool. I stared at it in awe, wondering how someone could afford such a place in Montana. The sudden sound of creaking from the gate opening pulled me from my reverie and I took off runing back home. When I turned around, I saw a black SUV with tinted windows leaving. Whoever lived there apparantly took their safety very seriously. I glanced at my watch and saw it read 5:00 and sprinted the rest of the way to my house. I took a fast shower and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button up, that I would cover with a coat later. My doorbell rang just as I finished brushing my teeth, and I answered my door to my sister Sonya bursting inside, her huge tummy making her wobble, with her husband Dominic at her side. The rest of my family hustled in, my mother shooting me a small smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"Do you have any idea how freezing it is outside?" Sonya screeched. Why Montana, Dimka? Have you no sense at all?" she shouted, slowly lowering herself to the couch. Dominic rubbed her temples and whispered calming words in her ear.

"Well, Miss Bitch, we did come from Siberia, which is a hundred times colder than here." Viktoria said annoyed. "We could have moved to a tropical paradise and it still wouldn't be good enough for you." she said, hands on her hips. Sonya glared, and Viktoria glared back. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Girls, please. Not tonight. Tonight is a night of joy and peacefulness. Wait until you're pregnant Vika. You'll be the same way." my mother Olena scolded. "Dimka dear, how are you my son?" she smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm good mama. How are you?" I smiled down at her.

She gripped my hands. "I'm well. Babushka wasn't feeling too well so she opted to stay home." I nodded.

"Uncle Dimka! Uncle Dimka!" my nephew Paul screeched. He was only 7 and nearly 5'6". I shook my head. "Will you play with me tonight at the park and take me to the games? Please please please?" he begged with his big brown eyes, and clung to my leg. I laughed.

"Paul! Stop hanging on Dimka, and put your coat back on. We're going soon." Karolina, my oldest sister, said sternly,holding a sleeping baby Zoya. When paul walked away with a pout on his face she looked at me and winked.

"Okay who's riding with who?" mama asked.

"I'm going with Dimitri!" Viktoria yelled. "I can't take Sonya's mood swings any longer." she scowled.

"Shut up, Vika. You have no idea what I'm going through." Sonya barked.

"Yeah, well, lets go Dimitri." Vika grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I turned my head and said, "We'll meet you there." as I got dragged out of my apartment. When we settled in the car, Vika sighed contently. I looked at her, and raised myt eyebrow. "Do you hear that?" she asked, eyes closed.

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"Exactly." she grinned. "No screaming, bitching, or whining. Nice, isn't it?" she mused.

I chuckled, and we drove the twenty minutes in silence. When we pulled up the park we both gasped in awe. Every single tree was strung with Christmas lights, and the pond's fountain in the middle was spraying red and green illuminated water. There were benches with tents over them to shield from snow, and tents with game booths set up, food tents, and a huge gazebo for the band. It was magnificent. Children ran around, having snow ball fights, while their parents laughed and drank hot drinks under the tents. "I heard they set off fireworks to signal that Santa is making his way here for the kids." Vika said, her face in awe. I just nodded. When the rest of my family came, we went and found a tent.

"I'll go get us drinks." I said, and made my way to the bar. I ordered seven hot chocolates and paid the woman behind the desk.

"Merry Christmas dear." she smiled.

I returned the smile. "You too." We sat under our tent and laughed as Dominic told us angry Sonya stories. Even she laughed a little bit. "It looks like they're getting ready to set off fireworks." I pointed to the man standing across from the pond, with no trees. "I'm going to go find a restroom. I'll be back." they nodded and continued with what they were doing. I walked around until I found the bathroom. When I was walking back out I bumped into a young girl. "I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?" I asked, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. thank y-" she cut off when she looked up and me, and I froze. "Are we going to keep meeting like this? Because I'm really getting sick of you making me trip over you." Rose smiled. I coulnd't speak. Her brown hair was wavy under her beanie and her nose and cheeks were red. The snow falling in her hair made her look like a snow angel. "Comrade? Helloooo?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, Rose." I said and akwardly dropped my hand. "My sister you will be tutoring is here. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." she agreed.

I led her to our tent, and tapped Vika's shoulder. She turned. "Viktoria, this is Rose. She's the one who will be tutoring you." I said.

"Hey." Rose smiled shyly.

"Hi! I'm so excited! I can make a new friend!" Vika squealed and Rose grinned.

"If your family doesn't mind, I can introduce you to my friends." Rose said, looking at mama for permission.

"Of course, dear. Go have fun. It was nice meeting you Rose." she smiled.

Rose nodded and smiled. She grabbed Vika's hand and pulled her away with her. I smiled. "She certainly is something, and beautiful too." mama said.

"Yes she is." I whispered, as I watched her go.

**RPOV**

"Hey guys." I said walking up my tent. I want you meet someone." they turned, and I pointed to Viktoria. "This is Viktoria, Mr. Belikov's sister. I'll be tutoring her and thought we could all hang out."

Lissa jumped up and hugged her. "Hi I'm Lissa." she said excitedly and Vika grinned. "This is my boyfriend Christian, Adrian, Mia, Jill, Eddie, and Mason." she said, pointing to each.

"Hi." they all said and smiled at her. Adrian made googly eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful of Adrian."I warned. "He's our man whore." she laughed and we all talked and had fun. Viktoria was really nice and I ws excited to see whre our friendship would go. Plus, I could get to her brother easier. I sighed in contentment and we all watched as the fireworks exploded across the sky.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews! Enjoy this chapter! I think you wil :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**DPOV**

I smiled as I watched Rose get chased around by Paul in living room_. _Tonight was New Year's Eve and Viktoria invited Rose and all her friends to mama's house for our party. I was surprised at how quickly Vika, Lissa, and Rose became friends. Since Christmas Eve they've been practically inseparable, and Vika was even transferring schools to see themmore.

_"I thought it was social suicide to go to the same school with your teacher brother?" I had teased her when she told me the news._

_"Well, everyone seems to love you, so I think I'll be alright." Vika smiled. "Besides, I'll have Rose and Lissa."_

_"You guys have certainly become great friends haven't you?" I said._

_"Well yeah. I mean Lissa's really nice and sweet and Rose is crazy and hilarious." Vika said._

_"Yes, yes she is." I mused._

_"You two certainly are friendly with each other, also. Is there something you're not telling me, Dimka?" She wiggled her eyebrows._

_I looked away. "No Viktoria. She is my student, and that kind of talk is unacceptable." I scolded._

_"Alright. If that's what you want to believe. But I'm not the only one who thinks so. Mama sees it too. You look at her like she's the brightest star in the sky." She said._

_Well, she is, I thought. "No Vika. Now go get your shoes we're going to the store for groceries for the party."_

_"Oh, speaking of the party, Rose is coming." She said, and ran out the door. I sighed. This would be interesting._

Now here we are. Paul chasing Rose, Lissa and all their plus some of Vika's friends from school playing pool in the game room, and mama, Karolina, and I were cooking in the kitchen. "Paul has really taken a liking to Rose." Mama said, starting the oven.

"Yes. It seems he has." I said chopping onions, not making eye contact. I figured that was always safest when it came to Rose.

"Everyone in this family has taken a liking to Rose," Karo said, looking at me, though I wouldn't look up. "and their friends." she added, for my sake I'm guessing.

"I like Rose. She's a very beautiful young girl and took my Vika under her wing and is treating her like one of their own. Plus, she's tutoring her on her spare time. She is an amazing young woman." Mama said with adoration in her eyes. Just then Rose came in breathing heavily.

"Paul is a little ball of energy. Well, not little considering he's taller than me. And he's seven. That's just sad." she said plopping down in a chair.

Mama chuckled. "Yes, he is. He's quite the firecracker." she handed Rose a glass of water and she guzzled it, and slammed it on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Belikov." she smiled.

"Please, call me Olena, Rose. You are welcome in this family now." Mama smiled, her eyes crinkling with age around the edges. I smiled to myself. Rose was already welcome in the family, sad thing is it wasn't with her by my side.

"Thank you.. Olena." Rose grinned and ran to the game room to find her friends.

"Dimka, are the onions done for the piroshky?" mama asked.

"Yes, here." I gave her the cutting board.

"Thank you dear. Now will you please start on the dough?" she asked. I sifted the flour with the baking powder and sugar and other ingredients until it was ready to sit in the fridge for an hour. We were making a selection of items since we didn't know how everyone else would like our Russian foods, so we were also making pizza. Once we finished with all the food a few hours later we called everyone in for dinner. I sat across from Rose, and watched as she took a bite of piroshky, borscht, and some pelmeni. She seemed to like all of it, so mama was pleased. As we ate and laughed I caught her eye a couple times and she would smile at me. Vika wiggled her eyebrows at me and I looked down.

"Mama, tell them all the story of little cowboy Dimka." Vika said.

"Viktoria!" I scolded.

Mama clapped her hands. "Oh my favorite story."

"Mama, please no." I groaned.

"Oh hush. I'm sure they want to hear it, correct?" everyone nodded. "Perfect! Dimitri has loved cowboys since he was young. One day I was ironing when little five year old Dimka comes into the living room in his tidy whities and cowboy boots his father bought for him and his cowboy hat holding a banana for a gun and says to me, "'scuse me ma'am, but I'm 'fraid I'm gonna have to take you into the county for questioning." And it was so cute with his hair falling in his eyes. Of course he said it in Russian so it was even funnier." She laughed, and everyone busted up laughing. I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Oh man that's golden!" Christian howled banging his fist on the table. I looked at Rose, to see her laughing so hard she was crying. This was awfully embarrassing. When the chaos was finally over, Karolina made Paul go to bed and then went to bed herself. Mama stayed up to clean, and I helped while everyone else hung out in the game room. When I was done helping mama it was 11:00, and everyone else was watching the ball get ready to drop. I took this an opportunity to speak to Rose alone. Luckily she was by the door.

"Rose." I whispered.

"Hey Comrade." She smiled and stepped out of the room.

"Get a jacket and meet me in the backyard I said. She nodded and went back into the game room to get her coat.

**RPOV**

I walked back to the game room to get my coat, and when Lissa looked at me questioningly, I gave her a look and nodded knowingly. Vika smirked, and I looked down and headed outside. Does she know something I don't? I opened the door and looked around for Dimitri, but saw something. I walked onto the snow, it crunching under my feet, and saw a big wooden wall blocking the view from the house. "Dimitri?" I whispered.

He peeked his head around the wall. "Up here." I climbed up and laid down next to him**.**

"Nice tree house." I laughed.

"Thanks. I started it for Paul and Zoya and never got around to finishing it." he said.

"Well why don't you now?" I asked.

"I'm always so busy. I don't have time to." He said. I laughed. We laid in silence for a while, just looking at the stars. I thought of the story his mother told us and curiosity

"So.. I heard something inside that I've been wanting to ask you about." I said nervously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, inside your mom mentioned your father, but you've never talked about him and I've never seen him." He froze beside me and I knew that it was forbidden territory. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business." I said guiltily.

"No, no it's alright." He cleared his throat. "I haven't seen or talked to my father in many years. The last time I saw him, I beat him so bad he was sent to the hospital." I gasped. "He used to beat my mother all the time. I walked in on it one night and lost it. I beat him until he was unconscious. He arrived at the hospital and the police came back to question me. I told them what happened and he has a permanent restraining order." He said quietly.

"How old were you?" I asked. He hadn't looked at me the whole conversation, just stared ahead, but I studied his face and knew this was a touchy subject.

He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Thirteen." My eyes widened. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He stiffened at first, but then laced his fingers in mine.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been awful." I said quietly. I felt extreme sadness for him and his family.

"It's alright. We've been better without him. He doesn't deserve to see how well we are now." He said.

"Hey." I whispered, and he finally turned his head to look at me, his brown eyes full of sadness and regret. "You did the right thing to protect your family." He gave me a smile and we looked back up at the stars, for the next forty minutes talking about anything and everything. It was really nice being out here with him. "It's almost midnight. We have to go watch the ball drop." I said and he chuckled. He climbed down the ladder and reached his arms up for me to help me down. When I got to the last step my foot got caught and I fell into him. Our faces were inches apart and I could hear the countdown from everyone in the neighborhood.

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

_7.._

_6.._

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

I looked at Dimitri. "Happy New Year's, Roza." He whispered and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hand in his hair and he lifted me and held me against the tree. We broke apart and he smiled, and pressed his forehead against mine. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." I grinned, and suddenly fireworks went off, illuminating the backyard with a soft glow, and he kissed me again, tenderly. "You're so beautiful." He said, and kissed my cheek. "Come on, let's get back to the house." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I was still in a daze once we got back to our friends. Good thing I was staying at Lissa's because I had a lot of venting to do. Before we left I caught Dimitri's eye and he smiled, and ducked up the stairs. I walked to the car, still in Cloud 9, and wondered how I got so lucky.

* * *

**First kiss whaaaaat?:D was it amazing?! I hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again! Thanks for your reviews, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Alright, tell me_ everything_ and don't leave_ anything_ out!" Lissa exclaimed when we made it back to my house after the party.

"Shh! Don't wake my parents up!" I whispered. She sat on the bed and zipped her lips. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to be quiet, okay?" she nodded eagerly. "Okay, so he came and got me from the game room, you saw that," she nodded, "and then I went outside. He was in a cute little tree house he was building for Paul and Zoya and we talked up there forever. He told me about what his dad did to his family, and I held his hand because he got upset talking about it. Well, we decided to go back inside since it was almost midnight, and when I was climbing down the ladder my foot got caught on one of the steps and I fell into him. We stayed like that and listened to the whole neighborhood counting down from ten and when it turned midnight, he kissed me." I looked down sheepishly. Lissa gasped and I looked up, prepared for her to rip my throat out for being so stupid and kissing our teacher. Instead, I was surprised when she lunged at me and hugged me.

"Oh my God! Rose! This is amazing! Do you know what this means?" she squealed me and held my arms away from her at arm length.

Uhh, I'm on my way to being expelled?" I asked.

"Well, there is that, but no!" she shook me. "He likes you Rose!" she grinned.

A smile slowly made its way across my face. "Yeah, I guess he does." We talked about the kiss for a while longer until Lissa passed out around 3 am. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were full of Dimitri. Does he really like me? Or was the kiss just one of those in the moment things? My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing. I picked it up and my stomach fluttered when I looked at the screen. I tiptoed to the balcony outside my room and closed the door behind me. "Hello?" I answered.

"Roza, you're awake." Dimitri said. I smiled.

"How can I be asleep after what happened?" I asked. It was freezing outside, and I was just in a tank top and shorts, so I rubbed my arm with the one I wasn't talking with.

"Believe me, I can relate." He chuckled.

"So Comrade, why are you calling me so late? Or early, I should say." I was still smiled.

"I needed to know how you feel about me kissing you. I know this a conversation we should be having in person, but I couldn't wait." He said, sounded anxious.

"Honestly?" I hesitated. "It was amazing." I admitted.

He breathed out and I figured he was holding his breath. It made me laugh to myself. "Really? Oh thank God. I thought I scared you away."

I laughed out loud this time. "You thought you kissing me is what would scare me away? Not the fact that you're as tall as the Empire State Building?"

He laughed along with me. "Yeah, I guess that would make more sense, wouldn't it?" I grinned.

"You have nothing to worry about, Comrade." I suddenly felt nervous. "So, uh, how do you, you know, feel about it?" I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt.

"Like it was the best night of my life." I smiled.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, I can't stay away from you now. Can you keep it a secret?" he asked.

"I kinda told Lissa.." I held my breath waiting for him to be mad.

"That's okay. Just don't tell anyone else, and make sure she doesn't either." He said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won't." I smiled.

"Meet me in the running park tomorrow at 8 pm?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course." We talked for a while longer and I was just about to go inside when something caught my eye. There were two figures running across my yard. "Hey I have to go." I hung up, and backed up into my room. I locked the balcony doors and pulled the drapes shut. I ran downstairs to make sure the alarm was on and the front door was locked when I heard it open. I ducked behind the wall, and held my breath as footsteps came closer. _Please, not again. _I begged silently. I saw a big shadow coming and ran down the hall and into the living room. I ran behind the drapes just as the footsteps entered the living room.

"Find the office, and take everything you see on Victor. If this shit gets out, we're screwed. And don't wake anyone up. We got lucky enough we didn't get busted when you held a knife to his daughter's throat." A deep voice said, and the other chuckled. Dad's office was upstairs which meant.. _Lissa_. The footsteps retreated and I waited thirty seconds before coming out. I peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone. I slowly walked to the stairs when a hand clamped over my mouth. "You're just always at the wrong place at the wrong time, aren't you?" tears welled up in my eyes and I choked down a sob. "Well, I'm going to have to take care of you to make sure you don't get in the way this time. You did what I told you, right?" I nodded, and the tears fell. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. You haven't even endured the worst part yet. When your parents asked what happened, you tell them you were a little groggy on your way into the kitchen and you hit your head on a cupboard, and that you're fine. Understood?" I nodded. "Okay then. Goodnight, sweetie." His grip on my mouth let go and something hard smashed against my temple. The last thing I saw before I backed out was his friend running down with a bag full of something before I faded into darkness.

I woke up in my bed, with Lissa still asleep beside around 1 pm. What the hell? I thought sitting up, and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot through my head. I looked to my bedside table to see asprin and water there along with a note. It read:

_Your head is going to hurt like a bitch, so I took the liberty of laying some medicine out for you. Remember, silence. We're always watching you. _

A panic shot through me. They were in here with Lissa? _Well, at least they were hospitable enough to leave medicine for my headache. _I thought sarcastically. I threw the pills out the window and went into my bathroom to get some ibuprofen. I looked in the mirror and my hand flew to my mouth when I saw the huge bruise on my temple. I went back into my room to see Lissa sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty." I said, pulling a beanie over my head really fast.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" she asked sleepily.

"I ran into a cupboard last night when I was still half asleep when I went to get some water. I have a huge bruise and don't want my parents to freak out" I lied.

"Way to go genius." She laughed.

"So, I'm meeting Dimitri at the park tonight." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Rose, stop avoiding my eyes. You already know I approve." She laughed, and I grinned. "come on. Let's get you ready." She pulled me into the bathroom and pulled my hat off and gasped. "Rose.."

* * *

**Ohh little bit of a cliffy. What is going on with Abe?! And Dimitri confessed to Rose it was the best night of his life?! Let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another update, I know, I'm awesome. I'll post them when I'm not busy, and I'm currenlt on break, so I'm not lately. But when school starts I may not be able to update as often. Just letting you all know so you don't expect one everyday. Also, thank you for your reviews! **

**TheHappyLol: Whoops, didn't mean to make ya cry :P**

**Also, a special thanks to RoseDimitriLoveJunky who gave me an idea for part of this story. You're awesome :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Are you sure all you did was run into a cupboard? Rose.." she lifted up my hair.

"Dammit Lissa, what!? I exclaimed.

"The bruise goes around your temple back behind your hair. It's dark blue, Rose. I don't think a cupboard would do this." She looked at me worriedly.

"A cupboard, wall, whatever. I'm fine Lissa. It'll go away in a week." I said. "If I do my hair right it will cover it." She looked at me skeptically and ushered me into the shower. When I got out, she did my make-up light but cute, and blew my hair dry to perfection. We looked through my closet for about an hour something to wear, and decided on dark jeans with knee socks and boots that cut just below, and a puffy jacket, with a matching beanie to hide my bruise. We still had a few hours to kill, so I decided to ask dad to borrow one of the cars and go get hot chocolate with Lissa before I took her home. "Hey daddy." I smiled sweetly when I walked into his office.

"He looked up from looking around, and guilt racked my body. "What is it kiz?" he called me "kiz" on occasion, because he was from Turkey. It meant "daughter" in Turkish. I composed myself quickly.

"Can I borrow the car?" I asked.

"Which one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh the BMW?" I asked hopefully. It was a 2013 and I was in love with it.

"Fine. But scratch it, and you're dead." He warned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and ran out the door. I could hear him laughing outside.

"Let's go Liss!" I called, and pulled her from the stool she was sitting on eating a bagel. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth as I pulled her from the room toward the car. When we got in I plugged my phone into the AUX cord and blared 23 by Juicy J and Miley Cyrus. We sang as loud as we could and laughed the whole way to the coffee shop. When we got out we went inside and I groaned when I saw who was at the counter. "All hail Queen Bitch." I grumbled and Lissa nudged me.

"Rose! Lissa! What a surprise!" Camille Conta said with fake enthusiasm.

"And goodbye." I turned to walk out but Lissa caught my arm.

"I didn't see you at Jesse's party last night." She said, looking back and forth from me and Lissa.

"Yeah, well, we got a better offer. See ya." I stalked past her, and Lissa just followed.

"God I hate her." I fumed. "She's such a stuck up bitch! I practically shouted, and the clerk behind the desk looked startled. "Oh, hi, uh two hot chocolates please." She looked at me weird and took my card and made our drinks.

"Rose, I know she's not the nicest person in the world, but fighting with her doesn't make anything better." Lissa said as we grabbed our drinks and sat down in a booth at the back.

"Well she pisses me off." I grumbled taking a drink of hot chocolate. "Mmmm." I closed my eyes and felt like I was in heaven with the chocolaty goodness.

Lissa looked at me with her eyebrows raised and laughed when I put my cup down.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a chocolate mustache." She busted up laughing. I wiped my face and laughed with her.

"So you still have about three hours until you meet," she looked around and lowered her voice, "Dimitri. What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know. I have my homework for break in the car if you want to work on it. "she nodded and I went out to get it. We worked for two hours on everything and got it done. I leaned back in my seat and grabbed my bag. My headache was starting to kick in again. I took three ibuprofen and leaned back and closed my eyes. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, and looked out the window and my eyes locked with a tall, well built male with piercing blue eyes. He smirked at me and goosebumps instantly rose on my skin.

"Rose. Rose?" Lissa snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I asked if you got number eleven on the history worksheet." She said, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Uh yeah, here." I handed her the worksheet and looked back out the window. The man was gone. I shivered and put my head down. _Was that one of the men from last night? _I shook my head and cleared the thought. I was going insane. I took Lissa home and headed to the park. It was 7:50 and already dark outside. I saw his car in the lot when I pulled up. I parked and got out. He got out of his car too, and I walked over to him nervously. "Hey." I said shyly.

"Hi." He said back, and grabbed my hand.

I leaned into him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I breathed in his minty aftershave. I pulled back and he smiled. "Can we take a walk and talk?" I nodded. He laced his fingers in mine and we walked in silence for a few minutes. Since it was dark, there was no one around. He pulled me down on a bench and I looked at him. "So what does all this mean?" he asked.

"Well, usually that's up the guy." I smiled and looked down at our hands. "I know what I want." I whispered, and looked up at him through my lashes. He smiled and tilted my chin up.

"I do too. But I want to make sure you're willing to do this." He said, face serious.

"If it means I get to be with you, I'll do anything I have to." I said. He grabbed the sides of my face and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands in his hair and kissed him back eagerly. I pulled back all too soon, but we needed to get something straight. "You do know that I'm not just a one and done girl, right? I hate being used, and although I'm small, I do punch very hard." I warned.

His smile faded and he looked at me, face suddenly serious. "Roza, I would never use you. You mean too much to me to just lose you. I will do whatever it takes to show you how I feel about you." I studied his face until I believed him, and then smiled.

"Okay. I believe you." He ran his fingers down my cheek.

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked with big eyes.

"Eh, maybe next week." I said and looked away.

"Oh, okay then." He said disappointed. I laughed and he looked at me confused.

"Comrade I was kidding. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." His face lit up and he kissed me again.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled. We stayed for a while longer just kissing and cuddling on the bench before I decided I better get home. He kissed me goodbye with a promise of seeing me on Monday, and we both went our separate ways. I can't believe I have a boyfriend. A twenty-four year old Russian boyfriend. Life couldn't get any better. Okay, actually it could. I could be free of those men harassing me, and my family could be safe once again. I punched in the digi-code and drove up the driveway. Weird, Ambrose and Mikhail are here. They only come this late when there's been an emergency of some sort. When I got inside I hung the keys on our huge key rack full of many others, and went upstairs. I passed my dad's office to see it open a crack, and heard his panicked voice.

"It's all gone, Ambrose. Every damn paper is gone." He said, and I could hear him pacing. I stiffened, remembered what happened.

"Boss, it's okay. We'll just re-print it." Mikhail said.

"No, they took the flash drive. That had everything on it." He stopped pacing and I held my breath. "We're done for, gentlemen. They have everything." The door suddenly swung open and Ambrose stood there, arms crossed.

"Hey dad, I was just coming to tell you I'm home, and the car is safe." I said, backing up from Ambrose's huge figure quickly.

"Thank you Rose." He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. I nodded and walked to my room, but stopped when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Ambrose.

"How much did you hear?" he deep voice asked. Ambrose was about 6'1", tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes.

"Nothing. I didn't hear anything." I lied.

"Rose, stay away from this. This is dangerous for you to get caught up in. Do you understand?" he asked, and I nodded. If only he knew I already was.

* * *

**Uh oh, shit's goin down! Good thing Rose now has her Russian god to protect her ;) What are you thinking? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :) Happy New Year! I hope you all had a good one! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Wait, so you guys are like, _officially _boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lissa asked when she picked me up for school on Monday.

I smiled and my heart started thumping. "Yeah, we are."

"Do you understand how lucky you are? All the secretive romance? That's the stuff people write books about, or make movies about!" she exclaimed.

I snorted. "Yeah. Such a fairytale." In reality, it was. I still didn't know how I got so lucky.

"How's your bruise?" she asked. My mood instantly dropped. I pulled my long hair off my head and showed her. She gasped. "Rose.. it's not any better." She said, face worried.

I turned and looked out the window. "Yeah I know. But it will be." She picked up my tone and didn't say anything else on the matter.

We pulled up to school and I went straight for the classroom. I peeked in the window to see if he was here yet, and he was, just not alone. Tasha was sitting on his desk practically shoving her cleavage in his face. He wasn't looking though, which made me happy. Tasha, however, needed to back the hell off. "Hey Mr. Belikov! I'm here about that tutoring permission slip." I made up to get her out of the room. Tasha shot up and pulled her top off and Dimitri looked frightened. I almost laughed.

"Oh, hello Rose." Tasha smiled, and awkwardly walked out.

I shut the door behind her and turned my glare on Dimitri just to freak him out a little more. I crossed my arms and he shifted in his seat. "Roza, I wasn't flirting I swear." He looked at me to say something and I didn't, but inside I was dying of laughter. "Rose, please believe me." He walked up to me and grabbed my hands. "Please don't be angry. I'm so sorry." The terrified look in his eyes made me bust up laughing. He looked at me confused.

"You are toooo gullible." I laughed, and his expression softened. He pulled the blinds on his door closed.

"You will be the death of me." He growled and leaned in to kiss me. He pulled my hair covering my bruise back, and froze. I pulled the hair down back over it really fast. "Rose.. what the hell happened?" he said, pulling it back again.

I jumped off his desk and turned my back. "It's nothing. I ran into a cupboard when I was getting up in the middle of the night to get a drink." I lied.

He grabbed my waist and turned me around. "Don't lie to me anymore." He said, looking into my eyes. "Whatever it is that is going on, you can trust me." He said softly.

And I did. "I'll come to your place early tomorrow and tell you everything. I promise." I said. He nodded and kissed me softly. The bell rang and we pulled apart and I got my books out to look like I was working, and he went back to his desk. He looked at me with a worried expression all class period. No one but Lissa noticed. We brushed hands on the way outa and I tried to hide my smile.

"What was with all those looks?" Lissa whispered in my ear after class.

"He saw my bruise is all." I said. I still hadn't told Lissa the truth yet.

"Awe, that's sweet." Lissa said and smiled. "He's really worried about you."

I nodded. I just hoped he wouldn't take things too far when tell him what's going on.

**DPOV**

Something's going on, and I don't like it. Someone was hurting my Roza. First, the cut on her neck, and now the bruise on her head. I was really worried about her, and was really anxious for her to come to my house soon. I was sitting on the couch, drumming my fingers on the arm of the couch waiting for her. I texted her the address, hopefully she didn't get lost. I was about to call her when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rose on the other side. I pulled her in and closed the door and hugged her. She hugged me back tight and I led her to the couch.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." I said.

She laughed nervously. "Well, you certainly don't waste any time do you?"

"No." I said, and grabbed her hands. "I'm really worried. Please tell me what's going on."

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't freak out. I need you to hear me out." I nodded, and she took a deep breath and continued. "As you may know, my father is a well known hotel manager all over the world. His name is Abe Mazur. I never understood what his job really was, but he made my mom keep my last name hers. When I asked him why I couldn't have his, he said it was too dangerous. That there were bad people out there who didn't like him, and wanted to hurt him. He said that it was due to bad business deals, and he didn't want my mother and me involved. Well, lately there have been things going on that have made me question what exactly it is that my dad does." She stopped and looked down, and I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"He always has his two men, Ambrose and Mikhail, with him. I thought they were just his business partners. Well, one night I was sleeping on the couch and heard a noise in the kitchen. I thought it was my mom and I went to go talk to her. When I got to the kitchen, it was dark, and someone came out of nowhere and held a knife to my throat. That's why I had that cut. They told me that if I told anyone, they would kill my family and make me watch, so I didn't tell anyone." By this time silent tears were running down her cheeks. I was boiling with anger, but did as she asked and kept quiet. "I went into my dad's office to see if I could find anything weird, and found a bunch of papers on Victor Dashkov." She pulled out her phone and showed me pictures. "The other night, after New Year's, when I was on the phone with you, I saw someone run across my lawn. They got in my house and hit me over the head with something. Before I blacked out they left with all the papers and then I passed out. I woke up in my bed with a note telling me to be silent, and when I got home from our talk, my dad's men were there. They were talking about everything being stolen, including a flash drive with all of my dad's important things on it."

"I have pictures, but I don't know if I should tell him or not. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and I'm risking your life right now by telling you." By now she openly crying, sobs raking her body. I pulled her into my lap and let her cry on my shoulder, rubbing her hair.

"Rose, we have to tell the police." I said.

"No!" she shot up. "You can't do that, they'll kill my parents." She cried.

"But-" I started.

"No." she cut me off. "Please, just let me figure this out. I need to find out what's going on first. I need to know what my dad is involved in that's threatening his life." She whispered.

"Well, if you're not going to let me call the police, at least let me help you." I said. She looked up at me.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. I care about you." I said quietly. She smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I held her in my arms and let her finish crying.

"I'm gonna go wash up before Viktoria gets here." She said and climbed off me.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left." I pointed. She nodded and disappeared through the door. I sat in thought while Rose was in the bathroom. Could I really not call the police? I mean, I could lose my job for this. Then again, I could go to jail for dating a minor.. My thoughts were cut off by the knock on the door. I looked at the clock. Viktoria was early.

"Hey Dimka!" she said, bursting through the door. "Where's Rose?" she asked looking around.

"Bathroom." I pointed. She nodded and sat on the couch. Rose came out and they continued with their tutoring. I smiled as I watched how well they got along. My family loved Rose and that made me happy. But not nearly as happy as she made me.

* * *

**What do you think Abe is involoved in? Should Dimitri tell or keep quiet and help Rose? Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. You guys are awesome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello friends. How's your day/night goin?**

**Diclaimer: I'm not as cool as Richelle Mead so I don't own VA**

* * *

**RPOV **

I came out of the bathroom to see Viktoria sitting on the couch. She and Dimitri were laughing about something when she turned and saw me. Her face lit up. Viktoria was a very pretty girl. She was tall, around 5'11", and had long, straight, brown black hair. Her eyes were like hazlenuts. If she weren't Dimitri's sister, I'd be jealous.

"Hey Rose!" she squealed and threw her arms around me. Her accent wasn't as pronounced as the others. I guess when you were younger it was easier to catch on to American accents.

"Hey." I smiled back. Are you ready to start?" she nodded and went and sat on the couch, and I followed. "What did you bring today?" I looked at Dimitri, who was sitting in the chair to the left of the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, smiling at us. My heart pounded just seeing that smile.

She pulled out her bag and pulled out a calculus book. "This is the subject I have some difficulty with, but this is the one I have the hardest time with," she said, then pulled out a literature textbook, " since my English isn't that great."

"Okay, well, why don't we start on the calculus, and then work on the literature with the remaining time we have." I suggested, and she agreed. "Alright, try doing the first problem and then read the example at the beginning of the section. That's always what I do when I'm having a hard time with something, and I find that it's a really easy way to learn. But, if you're still having trouble tell me and I'll help." I said, and she smiled and got to work. I watched her work the problems. She only needed my help with a few. She was doing really well. She had more trouble with the literature, though.

"We have to know all the meanings to these words," she pointed to her worksheet, "and I don't understand it."

"Well, this word, oxymoron, is a contradictory statement, meaning that it's inconsistent, or logically opposite." I looked at her. "Does that make sense?" I asked unsure of my explanation.

She slowly nodded, "So it's basically like saying "cruel kindness"?" she asked, unsure of herself.

I grinned at her. "Exactly!" and she beamed. Dimitri smiled at me all through the session, and I could tell he was proud of her. I was too. We went through the session like that, then when she got the words down I'd ask her the definition. In another order. She did really great, and I was impressed. When we were finished, she packed up her bags and stood up.

"Karo is here to pick me up. Thank you so much for everything. You, Lissa, and I are going to the movies on Friday night, right?" I nodded.

"You did great. I'm really proud of you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." She grinned. "Bye Dimka!" she waved and walked out the door.

Dimitri and I were alone, and the butterflies picked up as usual. I was so nervous to come here and tell him. I was terrified he'd tell me that I had to tell the police or he would. But he didn't. I was scared when he said he would, but I made him agree to help me instead. I can't believe how well he took it. He was angry, for sure, but didn't freak out like I'd hoped he wouldn't. I was a little embarrassed that I cried in front of him, though. I never did that. He was so nice, to just hold me while I let it out. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his huge arms around me and we just stood there for a few moments in one another's embrace.

"You were amazing tonight." He said breaking the silence. I looked up into his warm eyes.

"Viktoria was the amazing one. She's so smart." I said, pride in my voice.

"Yes, she is." He agreed.

"Well, I still have an hour until I have to be home. What do you want to do?" I asked.

He sat in thought for a moment before he grinned at me. "What?" I asked, wary of his look.

"I want you to sing for me." He said, and smiled.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing?" I asked. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a beautiful cherry wood guitar.

"House of the Rising Sun always sounds good on acoustic." He handed me the guitar and I took it carefully, getting the feel of it. "I don't know the chords." I admitted.

"Here, let me do it. I'll play and you sing." He suggested.

"I looked at him, shocked. "You play?"

He nodded and took the guitar. "Piano too." I smiled. We were perfect together. He started strumming and nodded to me when to come in.

_There is a house in New Orleans they call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God I know I'm one. _

We looked into each other's eyes as I sang and he played. It was really powerful, and I know he felt it too. He smiled every time I hit the notes, and I loved every part of it.

_Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother, oh mother _

_Tell your children not to do what I've done_

_Ohhhhh_

We blended together perfectly. It was amazing.

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans they call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God I know I'm one_

We both grinned when we were done and he leaned forward and kissed me. "That was amazing. Can you imagine what you could do with that to the full extent?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "It would be pretty good." I said.

"Not just good. Fantastic. Brilliant. I mean it Rose. You have so much talent. Do you know what you're doing for your audition video?"

I shook my head. "No, but I better figure it out because the deadline is January 20th." I said. I didn't realize how close it was.

"Well, I will help you." He said seriously. I nodded. We talked about the requirements when I looked at the clock. "I better go. I have to be home in twenty minutes." I stood and stretched, and he put his hands on my hips and jerked me to him.

"But I don't want you to." he murmured.

"I have to walk, so I need at least twenty minutes." I laughed.

"I can drive you." He offered.

"No, that's okay. My dad's guys have been at my house twenty four seven. I don't need them asking me a ton of questions. Besides, it'll be good to walk." I said.

"Alright, well it's dark so at least let me walk you." He said. I nodded and we got our coats and walked out hand in hand. We walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. When we got to my house, his jaw dropped.

"What?" I smirked.

He looked at the house in awe. "This-this is _yours_?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep. You okay there?" I laughed. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"I passed this on one of my runs. It's so beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I opened the gate and waved to him. I went inside and put my back to the door when I closed it. A smile played at my lips.

"Rose?" I heard my dad's voice from his office. I sighed and ran up the stairs.

"Hey. I just…got home." I trailed off when I saw Ambrose and Mikhail with their arms crossed and my mom sitting in the chair opposite my fathers. "What's going on?"

"I need you to tell me now if you know anything. I need to know everything I can." He said, looking me directly in the eye.

Now it was my turn to ask the questions. "Why are they doing this? I mean, you sell and buy hotels for gods sake!" I yelled. "This is ridiculous! You don't think I don't know they're dangerous? I do! But the question is, why. WHY are they doing this? Dad, this is a lot more than bad business with hotels." I said, fuming. My chest was rising and falling heavily. My mom out her head in her hands. Ambrose and Mikhail relaxed, but not in a good way. They looked completely distressed.

My dad took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He looked at me for a moment with his hand still on his mouth. He put it down. "Rose, there's something we should tell you."

* * *

**Well shit! This is gettin real, fast. What's he gonna tell her?! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Discmaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

My heart was racing. I've never seen my father look so weak. He looked up at me with sad eyes and took a deep breath before talking.

"I sell and buy hotels, yes. But you're right. There's more to it than you know." I looked at my mom had her head in her hands. "I'm the leader of an underground mafia, called the Royals." The Royals? I'd heard of them somewhere. "The business we deal with is way more dangerous than the business I deal with when I manage hotels." He looked at me cautiously. I showed no emotion.

"What does that mean?' I asked, afraid to hear the answer. Ambrose and Mikhail sat down, and looked at my father waiting for him to continue.

"I don't want you to be afraid. I'm still the same person, okay?" he asked. I nodded, starting to dread his explanation. "We're involved in a drug cartel, human trafficking, and sometimes.." he trailed off, and I knew what he was going say, but it still made my blood run cold. "we have to take care of the bad people who threaten us." He waited for me to say something, and when I didn't, he let out a distressed breath. I just stared past him, out the window, wondering how my life got so messed up.

"That's why you became a lawyer. Isn't it?" I asked my mom, slowly turning my head to look at her.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. "I had to protect you both somehow." She said, and I closed my eyes, to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"So does this have something to do with Victor Dashkov?" I asked. Everyone looked up at me, shocked.

"Where did you hear that name?" Mikhail asked, standing. My father lifted a hand and he sat back down.

I pulled my phone out and showed him the pictures. "I knew you were hiding something, so I went into your office and found these. Although I didn't understand." He scrolled through the pictures and gave me my phone back.

"Why would you go through my things?" my dad asked.

"Because I knew you were lying about something and I needed to find out what." I said, exasperated. "What does this have to do with him?' I asked, demanding an answer.

"About eighteen years ago, before you were born, when we were handling a drug deal in Paris, we came into competition with his brother, Robert. He was furious that we were taking his business away. One night, he cornered our dealer while he was making a trade. He shot him, and left him there to lie in the alley. After that, he killed five more of our men. We had to take care of him, so I sent my best men after him and his crew." He gestured to Ambrose and Mikhail. I looked at them with horror in my eyes.

"You killed someone?" I choked on the words.

"Listen to me, Rose." We help the girls involved in trafficking, not pimp them out." He said, putting his hands up when I shot him a glare. "The drugs, yes. I do deal them. But we never hurt anyone unless it's necessary." He said. "Victor heard of his brother's death, and vowed to get us back. That's why I made you and your mother keep her maiden name." he said. "He's found you, unfortunately, and he needs to be dealt with. I'm going to deal with this as soon as I can. He won't hurt you. I promise." He said.

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I need some air." I said, and ran down the stairs and outside. I didn't grab my coat, and right now I didn't care. My life has been turned completely upside down. How could he be involved in something like that? I ran and ran and ran until I had no breath left to spare. I sat under a tree and just let the tears fall. My dad, the one who used to take me out for ice cream, and call me his little princess. The man who used to tell me to be the best person possible. To never let anyone dictate my life. I felt like I was suffocating.

I passed out under the tree sometime later, and awoke laying in my bed. I was ice cold, and coughed when I sat up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:50 AM. I got up and let the hot water from my shower wash away everything from last night. I got dressed in a hoodie and sweats and put my hair in a French braid. I didn't have the energy to do my make-up. I went downstairs and straight out the door when I heard Lissa honk.

When I got in the car, she looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't say anything, and just shook my head. I turned my head and looked out the window so I didn't have to see her worried expression.

"Rose, you can tell me." She said.

I looked at her and smiled. "I know. I'm just not ready to talk about it." I said.

"Your dad?' she asked. It's like she read my mind. I nodded and the tears instantly built. I turned my head and tried to swallow them back down.

We pulled into school and I just stood in our group of laughing friends in a daze. Mason shot me worried looks and I just shook my head signaling I didn't want to talk. He let it go and we made it to class when the bell rang. Dimitri smiled at me, but it faded when he saw the look on my face. I sat in my desk and put my head down. Mason rubbed my back from behind me, and it soothed me a little. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me all of class, but I didn't have the energy to look at him.

**DPOV**

When Rose walked into my class every day, it put an instant smile on my face. That is, until today. When I saw the pained expression on her face I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, and hold her until she felt better. She wouldn't look at me all through class, just put her head down. Mason ran his fingers up and down her back and I felt jealous. I wanted to be the one to comfort her. When the bell rang I called for her to stay behind.

"Want us to wait for you?" mason asked.

"No, it's okay. You guys go ahead." She said, and they nodded. Lissa shot one last look at her, then me, and walked out.

She slowly walked up to my desk, and I closed the door and pulled the blinds shut. "What's going on?" I asked, holding her small hands in mine. She looked at me, and tears formed in her eyes.

"My dad is part of a mafia. I found out last night." She whispered. She looked so sad.

"Let me call in a family emergency. I'll dismiss you for the rest of the day and we can go to my place and talk." I said, and she nodded. I called the main office and said that a family emergency came up, and then said that a student in my first period threw up. They dismissed us both and we went to my house. I put my keys on the table and she went and laid on the couch. I pulled her head up and laid in on my lap, and rubbed her head. "Want to talk about it?'' I asked.

"He kills people." She cried. "He said it was for a good reason, and he basically only does it out of self defense ,but still. I can't believe this." She whispered, and I felt a tear drip onto my jeans. I pulled her up and held her close to me, rocking her back on forth.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." I said.

"That's not even the worst part." She said, and looked down. "Those men who attacked me, are Victor Dashkov's men. The brother of someone they killed when a bad drug deal went down." She sniffled.

"Rose, you need to tell the police." I said. "They can help you."

"No." she said. "Just please wait. My dad said that he's going to deal with it." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, milaya." I said. I rocked her until she fell asleep, and I carried her in an laid her on my bed. I walked out to the living room and thought about what I'd gotten myself into. I was falling for Rose. I had to keep her safe. Whatever I had to do, I would do it. No one was going to hurt the love of my life ever again.

* * *

**They're so cute :D Now Rose knows everything. What will happen next?! Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a short little fluff chapter for all your reviews. And also to give you a break from the Abe stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up laying on an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. Dimitri walked in, as if sensing I was awake, and handed me a bag and a coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." I smiled.

"Good." He said, and returned the smile.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the bag.

"Open it." He smiled.

"Chocolate donuts?!" I yelled. I jumped in his lap and kissed him hard. He laughed and kissed me back.

"You're amazing." I grinned.

"I know." He said, and climbed on the bed with me, sitting next to me. I handed him a donut, and by the time he was done eating that, I ate three. I looked in the bag and frowned. "There's only one left."

"You can have it." He said.

"No, I already ate three. It's yours." I argued. He took a bite of it and gave it to me. I smiled and ate it, while we sat together in silence. I looked at him and he laughed.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I covered my face, and he pulled my hands away. He gently wiped it off with a napkin, then traced his thumb down where the chocolate was. We sat there, looking in each other's eyes. He leaned down slowly and I lifted my face to his. The kiss started as sweet and passionate, but turned into something more. It grew heated, and fast. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I let him in. I straddled him, and he put his hands on my waist. Suddenly, he pushed me away, and at first I was little hurt. Then I saw why, and I laughed, and he blushed and looked away.

"Hey." I said, and grabbed his face in my hands. "You don't have to hide from me."

I saw a look in his eye, one that could only be love and adoration. Did he love me? I know I loved him.. We'd been together for only a few weeks, but I felt like it was years. He knew everything about me, and I him. I never wanted to be away from him.

"I know." He said. "It's still embarrassing the first time." He said and I laughed. "Oh, Lissa called you by the way asking where you were, and I answered and told her you're here." I hope that's okay. He said nervously.

"It's fine. Thank you." I said. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:00." He said, looking at his watch.

I beamed. "We still have all day together!" he nodded and picked me up and carry me to the couch. He turned on the tv and went to HBO and turned on some western movie. I curled up in his lap and he put a blanket over me. When the movie was over, we made lunch together. We made pizza, dough and all. While Dimitri was kneading the dough, I got a brilliant idea. I went over to the flour bag and grabbed a handful. I threw it at the back of his head, and he stopped. I heard him growl, and thought he was mad. "Dimitri, I'm so-" I was cut off by the splatter of tomato sauce that hit my face.

I looked at him, shocked. "You did not."

"I did." He taunted.

"Ohh you are _so_ going down." I growled.

"Bring it on Roza." He teased. When I turned around to get more flour, something hit the back of my head, and cracked. An egg? Not cool. I turned around with a murderous look on my face, and he squeezed his lips together trying not to laugh. I picked up the closet thing, water. I threw it in his face, and he stood there, stunned. I didn't even try to hide my laugh. We did that for about thirty minutes. We had to stop when the monster roared. Dimitri had me on the ground, sprinkling flour all over my face, when my stomach growled so loud they could hear it in Australia. He rolled off me, he was laughing so hard.

"Hungry?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little." I said, embarrassed. Not now stomach. He laughed and we finished the pizza. I stood by the oven till it was done. Good thing Dimitri made a lot, cause I ate five pieces.

"How can someone as little as you eat so much?" he asked.

"Cause I was born into a pack of wolves." I joked. Kind of.

He smiled and we laid on the couch watching movies. The song _In My Veins _by Andrew Belle came on in one of the movies, and I looked up at him.

"That's our song Comrade." He smiled down at me and kissed me lightly. We snuggled back up and both fell asleep. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fluff chapter in DPOV! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**DPOV**

I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her she was the one. Call me crazy, but I'm in love with her. Now, walking into my room seeing her rubbing her eyes from sleep in my bed with messy hair, I knew I wanted her there forever.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better." She smiled. God, I loved it when she did that.

"Good." I said, and returned the smile.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the bag.

"Open it." I smiled.

"Chocolate donuts?!" she yelled. she jumped into my lap and kissed me hard. I laughed and kissed her back.

"You're amazing." She grinned, and opened the bag.

"I know." I said, and climbed on the bed with her, sitting next to her. She handed me a donut, and by the time I was done eating just that one, she ate three. She looked in the bag and frowned. "There's only one left."

"You can have it." I said and laughed at her sad expression. I loved her big appetite.

"No, I already ate three. It's yours." She argued. I took a bite of it and gave it to her. She smiled and ate it, while we sat together in silence. She scarfed that down and when she looked at me and I laughed.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?" She covered my face, and I pulled her hands away. I gently wiped the chocolate off with a napkin, and gently traced my thumb down where the chocolate was. We sat there, looking in each other's eyes. Her eyes were like an ocean, and I was lost at sea. I'd heard that in a song once, and it seemed to fit. I leaned down slowly and she lifted her face to mine. The kiss started as sweet and passionate, but turned into something more. It grew heated, and fast. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, and she let me in. She straddled me, and I put my hands on her waist. _Wait. She's not eighteen yet. We can't do this. _I thought. I pushed her away, and I immediately felt bad when the look of hurt crossed her face. She looked down, and understanding raked her face. She giggled and I looked away when I blushed. This is so embarrassing.

"Hey." She said, and grabbed my face in her hands. "You don't have to hide from me."

I looked at her, and felt nothing but love and adoration for her. Her fingers traced light patterns on my cheek, and I loved that she was trying to comfort me.

"I know." I said. "It's still embarrassing the first time." I said and she laughed. I cleared my throat and moved off the bed. "Oh, Lissa called you by the way asking where you were, and I answered and told her you're here. I hope that's okay." I said nervously. I hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"It's fine. Thank you." She said. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:00." I said, looking at my watch.

She beamed and I returned her contagious smile. "We still have all day together!" I nodded and picked her up and carried her to the couch. i turned on the tv and went to HBO and turned on some western movie. I loved anything western. Rose curled up in my lap and I put a blanket over her. When the movie was over, we made lunch together. We made pizza, dough and all. I was kneading the dough, while Rose was setting the oven for pre-heat. Just then, I felt something hit the back of my head, and flour went all around me. Bad move Roza. I growled. She must have thought I was mad, because she started to apologize.

"Dimitri, I'm so-" she was cut off by the splatter of tomato sauce that hit her face.

She looked at me shocked and I had to choke down a laugh. "You did not."

"I did." I taunted.

"Ohh you are so going down." She growled.

"Bring it on Roza." I teased. When she turned around to get more flour, I picked up an egg and it cracked when I made contact with her head. The yolk ran down her hair, and splattered on the floor. She turned around with a murderous look on her face, and I squeezed my lips together trying not to laugh. She picked up the closest thing to her, and my eyes widened. Oh hell no. She threw the ice cold water in my face, and I just stood there, stunned. She didn't even bother trying to hide her laugh. We did that for about thirty minutes. We had to stop when the monster, her stomach, roared. I had her pinned on the ground, sprinkling flour all over her face, when her stomach growled so loud they could probably hear it all the way across the world. I rolled off her. I was laughing so hard I couldn't sit up anymore.

"Hungry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little." She said, embarrassed. I laughed and we finished the pizza. She literally stood by the oven till it was done. She would check it every two minutes and I would just chuckle under my breath. Good thing I made a lot. The girl ate five huge pieces.

"How can someone as little as you eat so much?" I asked, appalled.

"Cause I was born into a pack of wolves." She joked. Although I felt like it wasn't really a joke.

I just smiled and put the dishes in the sink. I'd clean everything up later. We laid on the couch for the rest of the afternoon and watched movies. The song In My Veins by Andrew Belle came on in one of the movies, and she looked up at me.

"That's our song Comrade." I smiled down at her and kissed her lightly. We snuggled back up and I stroked her hair and hugged her close to me. We both fell asleep, and she filled my dreams. This was by far the best day of my life.

When I woke up, she was smiling at me.

"You know, it's a little creepy to watch people when they're sleeping." I teased.

"Sorry. You're so peaceful and cute." She giggled.

"We better get you cleaned up before you go back home." Her face fell. "Roza, it will all be okay. I promise." She nodded and I hugged her to me. She went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"I called Lissa." she said when she came out of the bathroom. "She's picking me up soon, and she'll cover for me." She explained. I nodded and we watched tv until Lissa texted her and told her she was here. I kissed her goodbye and promised to see her tomorrow. I walked back into the kitchen to clean up, and smiled at the mess. I could do this every day, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. And loved. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! **

**So fanfiction is not my friend right now. It wouldn't let me upload the new chapter. Everytime I would click "manage stories", it wouldn't let me in. Then it would let me see my story, and get my hopes up, then not let me post a new chapter. So I finally got it to work, and here is chapter nineteen! Another fluff chapter while I get the actiony part sorted out. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey Rose." Lissa smiled when I opened the door and climbed into her Audi. She changed cars every week. She handed me my change of clothes.

"Hey. Thanks." I said and pulled my shirt off and slipped the new one on. Her windows were tinted, and it was also dark, so that helps too.

"How was you and your boyfriend's day of fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"It was really nice. And much needed." I said, and pulled on the jeans she brought.

"Did you do the dirty deed?" She asked in a sensual tone

"Lissa! No!" I defended myself. I was still a virgin, and that was really important to me. I wanted to make sure my first time was with someone I truly wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Everyone knew I was a virgin. I was sort of like the holy ground that no man could step on. All the guys wanted to be the one to take away Rose Hathaway's purity. Especially Adrian.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was just asking." She said, and I smiled to show her I wasn't mad.

"It's okay. I'd probably give me. Hard time too if I were you." I admitted. Lissa lost bee virginity to the completely wrong guy. Aaron what's his face. I didn't even like him enough to remember his full name. But she made up for it with Christian. We all knew they'd be married someday with a suburban house and three kids. Two boys and their precious little girl. I already planned it out.

"Soooo.." Lissa started. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "Do you love him?" She asked, this time with a smile. I thought about it. Did I really love him? I mean, the words crossed my mind a lot. It was a really big word that came with a really big commitment. Love meant that you would die for someone, do anything for them. Not about who you want to spend Friday night with, but all day Saturday. And the answer was yes. I would do all those things for him.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I am in love with him." I repeated louder with a goofy smile on my face.

Lissa squealed unexpectedly. Okay, well, not completely unexpected, so it was sort of my fault when I jumped and hit my head on the top of the car. "This is so perfect! You guys are like a movie!" she gushed about our "cuteness" the whole ride home, while I rubbed my head with the pounding head ache I had. Stupid low ceiling. I waved to Lissa when we pulled in the gate, and she drove back out. The only people I gave my gate code to are Mason and Lissa. The two people I trust more than anything in the world. I walked up the steps and into my house. I tried to close the door as quietly as possible so I wouldn't have to talk to my mom or dad. Or those two assholes. Truthfully, they weren't assholes. They would always bring me presents, clean up my wounds when I would get hurt, comfort me when I cried, and even punched a kid when he hit on me in front of them once. But I was still mad, so for now, they were assholes.

I peeked my head around the corner, I ran to the stairs as fast as the recently mopped floors would allow me. Right when I reached the foot of the stairs, I thought I was in the clear. "Rose." I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned to see my mom standing in the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a towel. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had bags under her eyes. "We got a call from the school today."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing. "Did you?" I stated more than asked. She seemed a little taken aback by my emotionless tone. Good.

She walked forward and mimicked my stance, instead leaning against the wall. "Yes. Principle Kirova called to make sure you made it home alright. Apparently your history teacher, what was his name? Ah, Mr. Belikov, called you in sick. She wanted to make sure you were alright. Where were you?" she eyed me. Oh no. She didn't get to play mom cop on me now.

"I don't know, _mom._" She flinched at my tone. "Since you know all our secrets, you tell me." I pushed off the railing, standing straight now.

Her expression softened, and she looked..broken. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry I let you down." She whispered. She looked down when tears gathered in her eyes. I saw one drip on my floor. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"I need time. Leave me alone for now. It's the best you can do." With that said, I went up the stairs, past my dad's office without a single glance, and locked myself in my room. I was going to take this out on music now. I picked up my electric guitar and played the most angry music I could handle at this moment. An hour later, I was finally satisfied, and my mom and dad probably had a headache. But they knew not to disturb me when I was in the zone. They wanted my dreams to come true as much as I did. I sighed and sat on my window seat. They really were good parents. I mean, love meant that you accept people through the good, and the bad, right? I couldn't avoid them forever, as much as I'd like to believe I could. They were still my parents, no matter what. My mom was always here for me. As much as I would have liked her to have told me sooner, I would've reacted the same way. It wasn't her fault and I knew forgiving her would be the easy part. Mikhail, Ambrose, and my dad, however, I didn't know how long it would take. As long as necessary. Mikhail and Ambrose were like my two older brothers I'd always wanted, but never had. I still loved them with everything in me. I'd talk to them tomorrow, but tonight I needed to get some much needed sleep. After a short conversation with Dimitri over text, I finally fell asleep. It was much needed, and I slept through the night without dreams.

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed, and dressed up. I was going to do something today that I needed to look good for. I jumped in the shower and took my time with my hair when I got out. I left it down and wavy, just the way Dimitri liked it. I put on a red dress that hugged the upper part of my body and fanned out at my belly button with a black belt around it to tie it together. It also had a cut out heart in the back. I put on some cute black wedges and met Lissa out in the driveway.

When I opened the door, she wolf whistled. "You look seriously hot. What's the occasion?" she asked eyeing my dress.

"I'm going to tell him today." I said, and she grinned and clapped.

When we got to school, I went straight to the classroom, to see Tasha already in there. The green eyed monster in me roared and I waltzed in. They both looked up, and their eyes widened. Tasha's, out of being caught again. His, cause I looked damn good. Better not forget it buddy.

"Don't mind me. Just coming in to finish up some homework." They both looked at me and said nothing. "Please, don't stop on my account." I waved to them, silently daring Tasha to keep it up. They continued and hushed voices and that irritated me even more.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." She cooed and strutted out the door. Uh, what the hell? Dimitri seemed to read the question by my expression, and came over.

"She's like a leach I just can't get rid of." He groaned, and he was off the hook. He couldn't stand Tasha. It was pretty funny actually. So, I was thinking we could work on my audition tape after school. What do you say?" He nodded.

"Sounds perfect." He said. I gave him a quick peck and the bell rang.

"Hey Rose!" I looked up and saw Eddie.

"Hey, Edison! How's it going?" I grinned. Eddie never failed to make me smile. I loved him dearly.

"There's a party this Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked. I snuck a look at Dimitri to ask for permission, and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." I smiled.

"Great!" he said and sat in his seat next to Mason.

"Ah, so the party animal is returning, huh?" Christian taunted.

"What are talking about Sparky. She never left." I flipped my hair and gave my devious laugh, and they laughed. "You'll be there, right?" I turned to Lissa.

She nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it." She high fived me. Lissa was my beer pong partner. As little as she was, the girl could hold her alcohol. We never lost a game.

After school stayed behind so Dimitri and I could go straight to his house. We practiced the song for hours, and finally got it perfect. We decided to do the full swing version of House of the Rising Sun. It was perfect, not a single flaw was made. Dimitri strummed his guitar behind the camera along to the minus track, and it was amazing. After he made us pasta for dinner, and we watched tv for a while. What I wanted to say had been sitting on my shoulders all night, and I needed to say it now before I exploded.

I turned, but right as I was about to speak, I was met with a blue velvet jewelry case. He grinned at me and held it out, and I took it.

"This is a late Christmas present." He said, and I smiled.

I opened the box with shaky fingers, and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a silver heart with diamonds all around it, with a little banner that went through the middle and said _forever. _My eyes filled with tears and I looked into his eyes. I kissed him hard and he eagerly returned it. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, and knew that now was perfect.

"I love you." I said. His eyes widened, and I swear I'd never seen a smile so big on anyone, ever.

"I love you too, Roza. So much." He said, and we kissed all night, until there was no time left.

"I promise Comrade, I will make sure that our forever is perfect." I whispered.

He smiled. "You are my everything, and I will never let you forget that."

* * *

**Awwwww :) I think that was pretty cute. What about you? Review! **

**P.S. thanks so much for your patience.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! So, school has started again, so updates will most likely only be a couple times a week. I have a lot going on, and it's exhausting, as you all know school and such is. I also auditioned for our musical, so if I get in that will take up a lot of time as well. Also, fanfiction has been being weird, so that's why I'm updating today instead of yesterday. But, no worries, I promise you all that I will continued with this story. **

**Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

Friday Lissa and I were in her gigantic room getting for the party. We sat at her vanity set right of her king sized bed. It was going to be held at Adrian's house. His house was as big as mine and his parents were gone. At first I was worried about what Dimitri would think about me going, but he said it was alright as long as I was careful. I knew he was worried about the men coming back, but he was also worried about the guys trying to take advantage of me.

"How have things been since you told him you love him?" Lissa asked as she was curling my hair.

"Really good. Amazing, actually." I fingered my necklace. "I love him more than anything." Lissa smile knowlingly. She finished and I smiled at the results. My almost black hair was in perfect, shiny ringlets that cascaded down my waist to my waist. I got up and we switched places.

"That's good. I'm finally glad you found someone you can love unconditionally." I nodded and worked on straightening her silky hair.

"Have you and Christian talked about what you'll do next after graduation?" I asked. Lissa was applying at Columbia so we could be in the same city. We'd been friends since kindergarten. We were always a package deal. We could barely stand being apart for two days, less years.

"Not a lot. It always ends in some kind of fight when I bring it up." She frowned. She'd tried to convince him to apply at Columbia also, but he didn't like that idea as much.

"Don't worry about it too much. We still have a couple weeks until our applications are due." I tried to reassure her. She smiled sadly and we sat in silence while I finished her hair. I waterfall braided her hair so it was out of her eyes while we played games and danced. "You look gorgeous." I said, and her jade green eyes lit up when she saw her reflection.

"Thanks, Rose!" she said, Christian forgotten, now giddy.

We finished getting dressed. Lissa wore a light green sundress, and I wore a long-sleeved skin tight black dress that showed off my curves perfectly. Lissa raised her eyebrows at me.

"What? I don't get out a whole lot. And tonight, I will be taking full advantage." She just shook her head and laughed, and we met Andre downstairs. We would all be taking one car. Andre slid his eyes up and down my body, and I smirked. He looked pretty damn good himself. Then again, when did he not? He didn't compare to Dimitri in any way what-so-ever, so it wasn't even fair to make him think he looked good. Poor boy didn't stand a chance. When we pulled up to Adrian's mansion, the party was already in full swing. Cars were lined up and down the black, some even parked in the grass. The music was so loud you could hear it outside. I rolled my eyes. This was the exact cliché of a high school party. But, it would likely be a good one. The three of us walked through the front door, and eyes were on us. Many guys looked appreciatively at me and Lissa, and Andre stepped in front of us protectively. I laughed and patted his back before grabbing Lissa's arm and dragging her to the ping pong table. Eddie and Mason already had their usual place at the other end, and the other two back away when they saw us.

"Come to get your asses kicked ladies?" Eddie smiled devilishly, and high fived Mason.

"Yeah, and who are the long standing champions?" I directed my question at Lissa.

"Damn, I don't know, Rose. I know who loses every time." She grinned at Eddie and Mason and the turned red.

"Shut down!" Christian yelled over the music. "Let the game begin!"

"Ladies first." Mason tossed the pong ball at me. I aimed the shot, tuning the music out, and threw. I went in. I smiled and they groaned and drank. We hit five straight shots, and the boys were getting worried. We finally missed the sixth, and they cheered while I drank. They made the next four, and we were all fairly tipsy by the end. Lissa and I of course won. The boys hung their heads and we screamed in victory.

"Hey little bear." I heard a voice behind me.

"Adrian! Dance with me!" I dragged him to the dance floor, and we danced. Not too suggestively, I did have a boyfriend. We danced for four songs when we went to drink more. Lissa and Christian were making out in the corner by the kitchen. Typical. I grabbed her hand and drug her away, much to Christian's dismay.

"Hey! I had her first." He pouted.

I laughed. "You come too, Sparky! Let's go take shots!" he perked up and they both followed me and Adrian. We all poured tequila shots, and put salt on our hands and got limes.

"One, two, three!" Lissa chanted and we all licked the salt, tossed it back, and sucked on the lime. The night went on much like that. Andre watched us in amusement. He only drank a little since he was our designated driver. Two tequila shots and three body shots later, I was gone. I had to pee, so I mumbled I would be right back. The others were too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats, or still drinking, so I just waved my hand and stumbled off. I walked through the house, trying to find the bathroom, not having much luck in my drunken state. I ran my hand along the wall to guide myself, and I finally found the bathroom. There was probably another one that was closer, since the music was muffled all the way back here. I just shrugged and did my business, and almost screamed when I ran into someone.

"Whoaaa buster." I slurred, swaying on my feet. "This bathroom is occupied. Well, it was." I giggled uncontrollably then got serious. "Enjoy your time." I waved my hand, and then stopped, and turned back around. "Wait a second, mister. I know you." I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out how I knew him. I probably looked like a psycho, but what can you do?

"You do know me." He said in a gravelly voice. I looked at his blue eyes. So famililar… I walked up closer to him, and craned my neck to look up.

"Wow you're tall." I said, appalled. He smirked and leaned down to my level.

"Which is why it was so easy those two times." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, giving him my best dirty while drunk look. "Are you drunk?" he chuckled, but instead of me laughing with him, it sent chills up my whole body. I felt the sudden need to get out of there.

"That dress looks nice on you." He complimented. I slowly backed away.

"Thanks, well, I gotta go." I tried to walk away, but he caught my wrist. I tried to pull back, but I was too weak.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me." My eyes widened, and before I knew what was happening, he had me thrown over his shoulder. I screamed, but the music was too loud. He carried me out the side door, was there was no one to see us. I beat my fists on his back and screamed again.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" he kept walking, and I kicked my foot forward, hitting him right where I wanted to. He yelped, and I not so gracefully jumped off his shoulder before he fell to the ground. I ran towards the front of the house, but tripped over something. I felt large arms engulf me, and I kicked around, trying to get free.

"Stop struggling, Rose." He hissed, and put his arm around my neck. He squeezed hard, and I gasped for air. I clawed at his arm, but it was too tight around my neck. I felt tired, and started slipping out of consciousness.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice yell. The grip around my throat let go, and I fell to the ground, coughing. Someone yelled for him to stop running. "Rose? Rose look at me. Stay with me, look at me." I saw a shadow of a figure looming over me before I feel into the darkness.

* * *

**Oh dang. What is going to happen?! Review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good day, and thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**DPOV**

Friday night I was lying on my couch grading papers. Roza went to a party at Adrian Ivashkov's house, and I hadn't heard from her all night, and was beginning to worry. I knew there would be alcohol, but I had hoped she wouldn't participate in that part as much as the others. I sat up and ran a finger through my long hair. She had Lissa and her older brother, right? I mean they'd take care of her, right? I hoped so. I set the papers down on my coffee table and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water wash away my worries, and then climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming sweetly about my love.

I woke with a start when the loud buzzing of my phone sounded. I looked at the screen and shot up when I saw Rose's name on the screen. "Roza?" I asked, my voice still husky from sleep.

"No, it's Lissa. What's your address? We need your help with Rose and we can't take her to her parents like this." She exclaimed. She sounded panicked and fear twisted in my gut.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" I asked. I stood and paced the floor in front of my bed.

"We'll explain later. Just please give us your address!" I gave her my address and not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door, Lissa and Christian stood there, Rose unconscious in his arms. I took her from his arms and laid her on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

Lissa had tears in her eyes and Christian rubbed her back comfortingly. "Lissa said that she hadn't seen Rose in a long time, and was worried. We waited another five minutes for her to come back and she never did. Andre and I went around the whole yard looking for her, while Lissa searched inside. Well, we rounded a corner, and saw a huge man holding Rose against him choking her." My eyes widened, and I grabbed Rose's hand in mine. My heart was thumping so fast I could barely hear what he was telling me. "I asked him what he was doing, and he let go and dropped her. I ran after him to try and catch him, and Andre went to her. I didn't see their faces but I got their license plate number." He handed me a piece of paper with the license number on it.

Lissa sat up and spoke. "What do we do? I didn't want to take her to her parents because I didn't want to get her in trouble, so you were the only other person I could think of." She sniffled.

"No, Lissa, you did just fine. You both did very well in this situation. I'm glad you got the license plate, Christian. You both did very well." Then something struck me. "Wait…so, you know?" I asked him. He nodded and Lissa looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to do, and I panicked! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your relationship or your job." She was full on crying now.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not mad Lissa. I'm proud of you." I assured her.

"Really?" she wiped her eyes and I gave her a small smile.

"Yes." She returned the smile.

"So… what now?" Christian asked.

"She's supposed to be staying at my house." Lissa told him.

"Can she just stay here?" Christian asked me.

"Yes, I think that would be best." I said, and looked at Rose. It broke my heart to see her going through so much. "There's a good chance she'll wake suddenly and think she's still being choked. It would be best for her to be here. I'll call the police and report them in the morning." I said, and they nodded and stood up.

"Okay. Call us if anything happens." Lissa said and I nodded. I opened the door for them and they went out.

"Hey, Christian!" I called, and he turned. I motioned for him to come and he walked over. He had a tired look on his face and I know tonight freaked him out more than he would care to admit. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, feeling slightly ashamed.

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But," I stopped, and held my breath. "if you hurt her I'll make sure you no longer have a reason to be here." He threatened, and I knew he would keep good on that promise.

"I won't ever hurt her. I love her." I told him, and he smiled a little and nodded. He turned and walked back to Lissa who was waiting at the stairs. He put his arm around her waist and led her down the stairs. He and Rose argued a lot, but I knew that they loved each other like a brother and sister. They'd never say it aloud, though. But they would do anything for one another. I shut and locked the door and returned to Rose. I looked at her in her skin tight black dress and sighed. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I picked out some of my boxers and a tee shirt she could sleep in, and put her in them. It was dark in my room, so I didn't see anything, which I was glad for. I wanted that time to be special. I laid her under the covers and kissed her forehead. I laid next to her, and fell asleep quickly.

**RPOV**

I sat up and screamed. He couldn't just take me away without me putting up a fight.

"Let me go! Help!" I screamed.

"Roza, Roza. Shh. It's okay love. You're with me now. You're safe, milaya." A soft voice spoke.

My heartbeat slowed, and I looked up at the face of the person who was gently rocking me in his arms. "H-how did I get here?" I asked, and looked around. It was dark, but I recognized Dimitri's room.

"I'll explain in the morning. Just get some sleep." He said, and laid back down. I scooted over to him and cuddled into his side.

"Thank you for being with me." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"I will always be with you." He whispered back.

"I love you." I said and yawned, and the last thing I heard was him telling me he loved me too.

I woke up the next morning to Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw I was in his clothes. He undressed me? I mean, I don't mind, but I would have at least liked to be awake for it. I turned and kissed his nose, and his long lashed fluttered and his eyes opened.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, his voice husky from sleep. That was so hot.

I grinned. "Good morning." the hangover I should have woken up with hit me suddenly, and I groaned. Dimitri laughed, and I glared at him.

"That's what you get for drinking underage Roza." He chuckled and went into his bathroom and opened his cabinet, looking for something.

"So you the hangovers get better when you grow up?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. But that's what these are for". He handed me two pills and a glass of water, and I graciously accepted.

We got up and he made breakfast, and within the hour my headache subsided. He called the police and reported the license plate number, saying they were driving recklessly and almost drove him off the road. I smirked and continued to eat my bliny. They were like pancakes, just better.

"So, Comrade. We have to strategize how to get these guys." I said when he put the phone down.

He leaned over the island across from me and put his head in his hands. "Let's go to the library after we get you clothes from Lissa." He said, and we got ready and left. I sat in the car and wondered how my life got so messed up.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about their planning. **

**Also, thank all of you who nominated me for the VA awards. I love you all. **

**Reviews are welcome, and very much loved :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So sorry for the slow update! My schedule is packed like no other, and by the time I get home, I'm drained. I will try to be better. Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

We pulled up to Lissa's house soon after we left, and I hurried up her steps and through the front door. I never knocked. They were all my second family so there was no need to. I would often stay at their house for weeks on end when mom and I hit a rough patch. They welcomed me as a second daughter. I went on their family's summer trip to Paris two years ago, and fell in love with the city. I kicked my shoes off at the door (a weird rule of theirs) and made my way across the cool marble floor. I rounded the corner and went up the carpeted stairs, taking them two at a time. When I got to Lissa's room, I threw open the door. Lissa and Christian were making out on her bed, and things were getting pretty intense. When the door flew open, they sprang apart.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded.

"I told you she likes to watch." Christian smirked, and zipped his pants back up.

"Put it away and shut up." I snapped at him, and Lissa rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I need a change of clothes and for you and Christian to come with me and Dimitri. We need to talk." I said, and Lissa realized it was serious by the tone of my voice, because she leapt right into action.

"What do we have to talk about?" Christian asked, a cautious look on his face.

I walked over to Lissa's second closet that held my clothes, and turned to him. "Stop looking at my stomach. I'm not pregnant you idiot. Just out your shoes on and let's go." I changed into the clothes in the bathroom and we all headed out.

When I opened the car door and the others climbed in the back, Dimitri gave me a look. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"They're now just as involved as I am. Might as well let them in on it." I buckled my belt and sat back.

Lissa leaned forward and touched my shoulder. "Involved in what?" She asked sounding worried.

"You'll find out." I said, and her and Christian exchanged glances.

"Do you still want to go to the library?" Dimitri asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to risk anyone hearing this, and I don't know how either of them will react. Let's just go back to your apartment." I said and he nodded. His hand found mine and we laced our fingers together. I took a deep breath as we pulled up to his apartment. We all walked up the stairs and when Dimitri closed the door after we got to his apartment, Lissa turned.

"We're here. Now tell me what the hell is going on." She said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sit down." I motioned to the couch and they sat. I stood on the other side of the coffee table and Dimitri stood behind me. Lissa sat straight up, eyes wide, waiting. Christians face remained impassive.

I started from the beginning, and went through the whole story, leaving nothing out. Lissa's reactions were to be suspected. Her eyes widened, she gasped, at one point cried. Christian even looked scared for me. He's never showed his actual emotions toward me, but now I saw it.

"Oh my God, Rose!" Lissa jumped off the couch and put her hands on each side of my face. "Why didn't you tell me? What are we going to do?" She asked frantically. Dimitri rubbed my back and I pulled her hands down. I walked over and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"I have no idea. That's what we need to figure out." I said. "I know that this is linked to Dashkov. Whoever he's hired is starting to play dirty. I mean, they tried to kidnap me." Dimitri tensed when I said that, and Lissa flinched. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Rose.." Christian spoke up for the first time and all our attention went to him. "What we need to do, is do nothing." I looked at him, confused. I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up. "They're expecting a retaliation now. We can't give that to them. The best thing to do, is lie low. Watch over you. They try to attack again, and we'll be there. Like you said, your dad already has men posted all over the grounds of your house and inside. We just need to make sure you're not alone in public, because that's where they're going to strike next." He said, and I stared at him, shocked. He was right.

"You're right." Dimitri said. "There's nothing we can do but wait."

Lissa and I nodded and we planned who would be with me at what times. I felt like a prisoner. I was to be watched at all times and never alone. We talked for awhile longer then took Christian and Lissa back to her house. After we drove to my house. It was dark enough out that no one would be able to see us. His windows were tinted.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, breaking the silence. I shrugged.

"I'm not ecstatic about being under supervision all the time, but I guess it's what's best." I looked out the window and Dimitri pulled my face to his.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again. You understand? I will protect you with my life." I smiled softly and kissed him. We said our goodbyes and I waved to the guard who was up front. That night I laid awake for hours thinking about things, until finally I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm updating earlier than I originally planned. Also, I've started working on my new story. I already have chapter one done :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV **

Weeks passed and everything was going great. Victor's mean hadn't shown their faces since the party, and even mom and dad were calmer. The men still patrolled the grounds, but that was a safety precaution. Dimitri and I had sent my audition video to Julliard last week, and were awaiting a reply. Lissa got into Columbia, so I just needed to wait for a response. Also, my birthday was just a few days away. I loved it because it was on Valentine's Day. That meant that Dimitri would have to do something extra special for me. When I told him that, he laughed. I was finishing my homework on Thursday night when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, and I looked up when my dad walked in.

"Hey, Kiz. You got a minute?" he asked. I nodded, and gestured for him to sit on the bed.

"What's up?" I sat up and put my books back in my bag.

"Well, you know Valentine's Day and your birthday are coming up…" he trailed off.

"And?" I asked, confused with where this was going.

"Well, you know how I've been trying to reconnect with your mom." I nodded. "I wanted to ask you if it would be alright with you if your mother and I went somewhere. If you want us here for your birthday, we'll stay." He quickly added. I thought for a second. I mean, it would be great having them for my eighteenth birthday, but then again, I could spend more time with Dimitri with them gone…

"Absolutely not. That sounds like a fantastic idea." I smiled.

"Really?" he looked shocked. I nodded.

"Yes. You and mom need some time alone. I can spend my birthday with friends, which is what I would have done anyway." I said.

"Thank you, Kiz. This means a lot. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and I already set it up with Eric and Rhea that you'd be staying there." He said.

"You already knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" I teased.

"Well, I was hoping." I laughed. He laughed too and he kissed my forehead before he left and closed the door behind him. I leapt across the room and picked up my phone, and dialed Dimitri's number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Comrade!" I squealed. "Guess what guess what guess what!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"What?"

"My mom and dad are going out of town tomorrow!" I squealed again. Poor guy. He was going to be deaf in one ear by the end of this conversation.

"Wait, I thought your birthday was on Saturday?" I could hear the frown in his voice.

"It is. But I told them it was okay to go on a vacation. Then we can spend more time together." I said.

"I can have you all to myself on your Valenbirthday?" he teased and I laughed.

"Yes! Lissa and Christian will have plans so it's all us." I said.

"Good. I'll get planning on what to do for your big eighteenth." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Comrade. I love you."

"I love you too." I could hear the smile in his voice and I loved it. I put my phone back on its charger and ran downstairs for dinner.

When I got downstairs, I heard laughter from the dining room and saw my dad holding the wine bottle away from my mom and her standing on her tip toes trying to get it. He held it higher and she laughed. I smiled. They looked happier than I'd ever seen either of them. He put the bottle down and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and I cleared my throat. They sprang apart. "Get a room." I winked and mom blushed.

"Sit down please. Dinner is ready." She said and sat in her seat. Dad laughed and sat next to her. Dinner was based on dad talking about plans for their trip and stuff, so I tuned them out. I was too deep in thought about what this weekend would hold.

The next day I was walking to class with Lissa discussing plans for that night. "So you're staying at my house until when?" Lissa asked.

"Until Wednesday. My parents get in at 6 pm on Wednesday." I said and she nodded.

"Okay. I was thinking of doing something for your birthday Sunday since Christian and I have plans for Valentine's Day, and it's his turn." We had this thing going where Every other year Lissa and Christian would celebrate my birthday with me, then the next Christian got to take Lissa somewhere.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm doing something with Dimitri tomorrow." I said and her face brightened. She hated leaving me alone on my birthday. Not that I was ever alone, she just liked being there.

"Oooooooh! What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. He won't tell me." I said.

"Aww a surprise? That's sweet." She smiled and I nodded. We made it to class and sat down in our seats. I turned to talk to Mason and turned back around when Dimitri cleared his throat.

"I hear someone is turning eighteen tomorrow. Is that correct?" he asked the class, and my eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?

"Rose is!" someone on the other side of the room yelled, and I shot a death glare that way.

"Fantastic! Well, it's only best to sing happy birthday to the special girl!" he said and everyone applauded. "Come up here Rose." He motioned to me and I shook my head. Although I don't know why I even tried. I never win. Christian picked me up out of my seat and hauled me to the front of the room. He set me down on the desk, and placed a Birthday Girl crown on my forehead. Just then, an announcement came on over the speaker.

"Hey everyone! Tomorrow is my best friend Rose Hathaway's eighteenth birthday, so we're all going to sing to her!" Wait, that was Lissa's voice. I looked over at her desk, and she was gone. That sneaky little bitch. Teachers, open your doors and students sing as loud as you can! Ready? One, Two, Three!"

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday dear Rose_

_Happy birthday to you_

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" she giggled and the line cut off. The singing erupted through the whole school, and I'd be surprised if they didn't hear it across the street.

"Happy Birthday Rose." Dimitri smiled at me and I glared at him. He laughed and I jumped down. I always liked being the center of attention, but damn. That was literally the WHOLE school.

I went back to my seat and Lissa tried to slip in without me seeing her. Haha. Nice try. "You suck." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"I had to do something!" she laughed and I just shook my head and turned back to the front of the room. All day I got a "Happy Birthday Rose!" everywhere I went. Even a few dirty offers.

"Hey Rose." I turned to see Jesse Zecklos walking towards my lunch table. Sadly, he transferred here for Camille. Ew.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'd be more than happy to be the one giving you those eighteen birthday spankings." He said suggestively. I was gonna have some fun with this. I grabbed the hot coffee I had on my table and put it behind my back.

"Oh yeah?" I got up and walked toward him.

"Yeah." He said, and gulped when I gave him my man eater smile.

I walked over to him and leaned into his ear seductively. I slid my hand down his chest, getting closer to his manhood. "I would _love _for you to do that. In fact, please." I whispered the please and he shuddered. I smiled. I had him now. Everyone in the cafeteria were staring at us, including Dimitri. And he didn't look happy. Oh well. He'd see in a second there was nothing to worry about. My hand slid all the way down and I grabbed his belt and pulled his pants out. A few people gasped. "Because that would be so…_hot_." I poured the coffee in pants when I said hot, and he screamed. Literally screamed. The cafeteria erupted in laughter, and I bowed. Even Dimitri was laughing now. I went back over to our table and sat down.

"Rose, you are my hero." Eddie snorted cause he was laughing so hard. I turned around to see Jesse out of the cafeteria. I laughed and continued eating one of my many birthday donuts.

The next day I stood pacing in front of my closet at Lissa's deciding what to wear.

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground." Lissa smirked at me as I paced.

"I have to look perfect. I mean, I'm eighteen now! I'm legal!" I started to get nervous and I felt sweat beading on my forehead.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Just breathe." I took a deep breath and my heart slowed to its normal pace. "Here. Open this." She slid a huge box across the floor to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your presents, duh." She said. I tore the tape off the box and opened it. Inside were a pair of black Chucks with diamonds on the back, a pair of sliver glittery heels, three pairs of sandals, four pairs of Vans, three pairs of Toms, two pairs of combat boots, jewelry, body spray from Victoria's Secret, a ton of make-up, two VS Pink jackets, seven shirts, seven pairs of shorts, five skirts, three pairs of pants, and ten dresses.

"Uh, whoa Liss. You've really outdone yourself." I said, eyes wide at all the stuff.

"Oh! There's one more thing." She jumped up and ran to her closet and pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag.

"More?" I asked.

"Oh hush." She handed it to me and my jaw dropped when I looked inside. Inside were a lot of thongs and matching bras.

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

"Do you like it?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

I grinned. "Yes!" she squealed, and helped me pick out my outfit. We decided on a pink tribal design body skirt, a black tank top, and a cream colored cardigan that I had in my closet, and my black combat boots. I let me hair stay loose and wavy, and put on little makeup. I even put on a pair of my new underwear and the matching bra. I went to Lissa's bathroom and shaved, then was ready to go.

"You can take my Mercedes." She said and handed me the keys.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Goodluck!" she said and I left.

On the drive over I started to get nervous again. Why was I even nervous at all? Stop it Rose. Stop. I pulled up to his apartment, collected myself, and then went upstairs. I took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling, the Dimitri stood in front of me. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but he covered my eyes.

"Uh, Comrade? Whatcha doin?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, that was a little forward. I just want to surprise you." He said.

"I hate surprises." I crossed my arms.

"Well you'll like this one." I giggled and he led me inside. When he let go of my eyes, I gasped. The room was lit with hundreds of little candles, and there was a huge teddy bear the size of me on the couch, holding a dozen roses. The dining room table was little with two candles and food was set.

"Dimitri." I breathed.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." I said, and turned to face him. I got a good look at him, and damn baby. He was wearing black jeans, and a midnight blue shirt, with the first three buttons undone. "You look really sexy." I said, and his whole face lit up with a huge smile.

"You're one to talk. Happy Birthday." He said and I blushed. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Come and sit. I made you dinner." He led me to the table and we talked lightly as we ate. We went over to the couch and he gave me my presents. He got me a few dresses also, and handed me a velvet box. I took it from his hands and opened it. I gasped when I saw the beautiful ring inside. It was a silver band with a diamond infinity sign. "I told you forever, and I meant it." He said, and my eyes filled with up with tears.

I slid it on my finger, and looked up at him. "I love you. So much." I grabbed his face and crushed his lips to mine. It started as sweet, but it quickly grew hungry. Before I knew it, Dimitri was lying on top of me, and I was running my hands through his hair. I let my hands explore his chest, and found the hem of his shirt. I tugged on it, and he grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to if you're not ready." He said with so much love and concern in his eyes, that I knew I was ready.

"Yes." I said. "I'm ready." He scooped me up in his arms and attached his lips to mine again, and led me to his bedroom. He laid me down gently and I pulled his shirt over his head. He ran his hand down my neck as we continued to kiss, and slowly pulled my cardigan off my shoulders. Soon, I sat up and pulled the rest of my shirt off, and he stared at me. I started to cover myself when he stopped me.

"You don't have to hide, Roza. You're beautiful." I let my arms fall and he kissed me again. Soon the rest of our clothes came off, and it was time. "Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." And he was. He stuck true to his word as we became one for the first time.

**Awwww :) that probably wasn't as dirty as you all wanted it, but I have family reading this hahaha. I'm sure you undertstand. Tell me what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello friends :) how was your week? Mine was hectic! I hope you are all enjoying your weekend :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the light seeping through the blinds in Dimitri's room. Dimitri's arm was wrapped around my waist, and my back was to him. I rolled over to look at his sleeping face. I smiled at his calm expression. He looked so vulnerable when he slept. Like an open book. I gently lifted his arm off of me and got up to find my underwear and bra. I put them back and on and grabbed Dimitri's flannel shirt off his chair, and headed to the bathroom.

When I was done using the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had sex last night with the love of my life. I touched my neck, remembering how soft his lips had been. I was a little sore, but it wasn't too bad. He was amazing with me. He held true to his word and was gentle and loving with me. He stopped every time my face looked pained, and wouldn't continue until he knew I was okay. It couldn't have been more perfect. I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen and checked for messages. Ten missed calls from Lissa and seventeen messages asking where the hell I was. Oops. I sent her an apology text before I went back to his bed.

He was still dead asleep. I tiptoed over to the bed and laid back down. I pulled back the covers and grimaced when I saw the sheets. I know it's normal, but it's still a little embarrassing. I laid back down and cuddled up to his chest. I looked up at him an he gave a low chuckle.

"It's weird to stare at people when they're sleeping." He said and my mouth dropped.

"How the hell did you know I was looking at you?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and when he didn't respond to that, I made it seem like I was going punch him, and he grabbed my wrist.

"Because I notice everything you do." He said, and I rolled my eyes. His eyes fluttered and his brown eyes became visible under his dark lashes. "Good morning." He whispered.

I grinned. "Good morning comrade." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine.

"You look beautiful in the morning." He said, his voice still husky from sleep. I blushed and looked away. "Hey, you're wearing my shirt." His expression was amused.

"Yeah, well I didn't really want to put clothes back on." I said, and blushed again at how that sounded. Sometimes it was better for me to just keep my mouth shut. He laughed loudly, and I smiled softly at the sound. It was like music you never got tired of hearing. A laugh he only used for me.

"I'm okay with that." He whispered. I slapped his chest playfully. "How are you feeling?" He asked, eyes full of worry.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm alright." I said, and he nodded.

"Good. I was scared I hurt you." I shook my head.

"No, of course not." I inched closer. "You were perfect." He smiled at me and sat up.

"Have you talk to Lissa?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. She said I needed to be back to her house in a half hour so her parents don't freak, and that was twenty minutes ago." I said, and he nodded. He got out of bed to get dressed, and I blushed again. I still can't believe what we did. And damn, he had a nice butt. He turned and saw me staring.

"You see something you like?" I jumped at the question and blushed even deeper. He chuckled and pulled on his underwear and jeans. He got out a new flannel and began to button it up.

"I like it better unbuttoned." My eyes raked up and down his body, from his sculpted chest to his chiseled abdomen.

"I'm sure you do." I laughed and hopped off the bed. I put my skirt back on and tucked the flannel in. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smirked.

"I'm keeping it." He shook his head and laughed and walked out to the kitchen. I followed, and he made some toast for me and poured me some orange juice. I drank my orange juice, and jumped up to kiss Dimitri bye when Lissa called.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured against my lips.

"Me either. But I have to. I'll be back soon." He tightened his grip on me and then kissed me one more time before he smacked my butt and I left. I drove quickly back to Lissa's house, and quickly ran up the stairs to her room. When I opened the door, I jumped when she spoke from behind me.

"Well that was a walk of shame if I've ever seen one." She raised her eyebrows and looked amused.

"Were you just looking out the window waiting for me to get home?" I demanded, arms crossed.

She sighed. "Yes. You scared when you didn't come home last night. And my mom and dad will be back from Pilates soon, and they think you were sleeping. I told them I left my car at Christian's." She said.

I plopped down on her bed. "Thanks for covering for me." I said and she nodded.

"Now I need details. Every single one." She ran over and sat by me, green eyes wide and expectant. "judging from those clothes and your hair, I'd say you finally did it." She squealed. I looked away and she clapped. "Oh my god you did! Was it amazing? How did you like it? Do you wanna do it again? Ooh was he big?"

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from rambling. "Give me a chance to talk. Okay?" She nodded and said okay against my hand an I dropped it. "Okay. Your answers are yes, yes, and holy shit yes."

Her eyes widened. "How big?" I held my hands up and she gasped. "No way."

I giggled. "Yeah way." We talked about it for a little while longer until her mom knocked on the door. I dove under the blankets so she wouldn't see my skirt.

"Oh good, you're awake Rose." Rhea smiled.

"Good morning Rhea." I smiled back. Her pale blond hair was in a short ponytail on her neck, and she was still in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Lupita made breakfast downstairs if you're hungry." She said and left when we said we'd be right down. Lupita was Lissa's maid and the best cook in the world. Well, next to Dimitri. I got out from under the covers and took a quick shower. I pulled on a fresh pair of pants, and a clean, loose sweater. I made my way downstairs and sat at the table. I grabbed a plate and loaded it with the sausages, eggs, French toast, and scones that were on the table. Lissa and I chatted about mindless things through breakfast.

The rest of the time we had until my parents got back went quickly. I would go to Dimitri's after school, and of course to Viktoria's tutoring sessions, who by the way transferred to our school Monday, and then would sleep at Lissa's. Wednesday after school I went back to my house to see my parents. I smiled when I walked through the door and saw them both in the living room.

"Hi." I smiled and hugged them both. "Welcome home."

**This is the last nice chapter before shit hits the fan. Be prepared. ;) **

**Tell me what you think as always :)**


End file.
